The Way Forward
by AlarmingStandard
Summary: The illustrious Beacon Academy is attended by the cream of society. A young Heiress chafes under oppressive standards set for her. The arrival of a spirited commoner brings hope of a different path. One that takes them deep into the woods, forgotten foes lurking in shadows. Stories hold truths long buried. A lost profession will need to be resurrected for the grim times ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Shadows fill the opencast mine like an ink blot on the land. Massive earth movers lay dormant, some paused in the process of scraping away at grey stone. Metal pathways and scaffolding creak as dark shapes dart about, spiralling up and out of the pit. Far below, a prefab building squatted on the bare rock, dim light glinting through dusty windows. Five people cluster around a small lamp on a rickety table inside trying to ignore the worrying sounds passing through the thin wooden walls.

"Are we fucked, Wayfinder?" A wiry, young miner said. A hard slap caught him behind the ear.

"That's not how speak to a lady, boy. No matter the situation." A grizzled senior foreman admonished him. "We would welcome your input, Miss." He said hopefully, addressing a cloaked and hooded figure.

The Wayfinder straightened; it doesn't add much to her short stature. Moving to a window she carefully peeked out. In the gloom she can make out the shape of the airship that brought her down. The shadows pooled nearby are still. She turned back to the group.

"Gentlemen, the situation is grim." She said with a frown. "Our only chance is the airship."

"Bugger that!" The foreman's hand is raised threateningly towards the speaker, "I mean, pardon me ma'am but what of the beasts? The gunk on the ground?"

"The... gunk as you call it, is not immediately harmful and the beasts it spawned are more concerned with leaving." The Wayfinder said, voice level and confident.

"Harmless? It could dissolve our feet for what you know!"

"Hardly." The Wayfinder held up a hand stained black from earlier contact but otherwise fine. The mood lightened as the other miners chortle and jostle their youngest member. The foreman raised his hands, calling for silence.

"Alright, alright lads," He turned to the cloaked women, "We'll make a run for it, Wayfinder, together." Her white hood swayed as she shook her head at him.

"No, I'll go first. We can't all stand around while the hatch opens."

"I can't let a women take that kind of risk!" The foreman exclaimed. The Wayfinder gives him a hard look, silver eyes glinting. Holding her hand up again, the skin now shimmered with a protective layer of aura. The foreman looked uncomfortable.

"Be that as it may, miss. I still can't let you go alone, it's just not proper." He grumbled.

"Brothers save you, you stubborn fool," The Wayfinder said with a hint of a smile, "Fine, but only you. Now, let's make this quick."

The foreman nodded, and grasped a discarded shovel. They take up positions by the only exit, the workers bunched up nervously behind them. The Wayfinder eased the door open, a quick look finds no immediate threats. Motioning, she smoothly took the lead with the foreman in tow.

The Wayfinder set a quick pace, noting the lack of remains on the way. An occasional smear of blood is the only evidence of the nearly one hundred men once stationed here. She shuddered at the thought of what happened to the bodies. Approaching the fuselage, a keypad lights up at her touch. The airship vibrated as hydraulics kick in to slowly lower the rear hatch. She tapped the foreman's shoulder standing guard behind her.

"15 seconds then call them over." The foreman gave a tense nod in return.

He watched the Wayfinder pull herself into the ship, her lithe frame allowing her to squeeze through the gap formed so far. Stressful seconds tick by. Before the ramp is halfway down the foreman waved his shovel as a signal. Thumping boots ring out into the darkness as the workers bolt for safety. The foreman cursed at the racket.

A low howl resonated out behind the running men. The foreman's stomach twisted at the gleaming red eyes of a creature wreathed in shadows.

"Run!" He shouted, not that they needed further encouragement.

The creature falls into a four legged lope, quickly gaining ground on it's prey. Within arms length, it rears, wicked claws bearing down on the gibbering men. A thunderous crack barked out and the beast tumbled away with a yelp. Ears ringing, the foreman looked back in astonishment. The Wayfinder is kneeling on the open ramp, balancing a rifle easily as long as she was tall.

"Move it! Into the ship!" She yelled, levering another round in. The rifle remained trained on the creature struggling to rise.

Avoiding the Wayfinder's line of sight, the miners scramble up the ramp. The foreman followed, tapping the Wayfinder on the shoulder as he passed. She slowly exhaled while squeezing the trigger. The burning eyes of the beast are snuffed out as the top half of its head vaporised into black mist. This time the gunfire evoked several howls from the shadows. Slapping her hand onto the ramp panel, she ducked back inside.

The Wayfinder tossed her weapon at the nearest worker who buckled under the sudden weight. Nimbly, she jumped into the pilots seat, hesitating at the array of instruments before her.

"You know, we didn't discuss if you could fly this thing, miss." The foreman said, sliding into the co-pilot's seat. The Wayfinder flashed him a smile.

"It'll come back to me." She said. The foreman gave a wan smile in return.

Flicking a few switches, the Wayfinder brought the engines thrumming to life. The clamour outside heightened, draining the colour from worker's faces. Another switch turned the airship's spotlights on, the intense brightness blasting away shadows. Hundreds of creatures are starkly revealed; twisted abominations of wolves and bears. Lizard like fiends creep around on two legs. A two-headed serpent easily coiling around a massive excavator, a king on it's throne. Then, as one, the mass moved.


	2. Chapter 2

The Heiress and the Peasant

"Miss Schnee, here again I see." Headmistress Goodwitch said as a petite student is ushered into her office by a uniformed custodian. Delicate features are twisted in a scowl that deepened as another push sent her stumbling further into the room. Weiss Schnee, future heiress to the largest energy conglomerate on Remnant; current source of a developing headache. A slight nod from Goodwitch and the custodian thumbed the top of his hat. He left without a word, gently closing the door behind him.

"Please, sit." Goodwitch said, gesturing to the high backed chair before her.

Weiss sullenly dropped into the seat, crossing her arms. She pointedly looked away in an attempt to hide the prominent scar crossing her left eye. Trace amounts of foundation leave streaks across her face.

Goodwitch pushed her reading glasses down, studying her charge over black frames. Brilliant white hair spilled haphazardly from an off kilter ponytail. The hallmark uniform of the prestigious Beacon Academy is rumpled and askew. Goodwitch noted the blouse bunched up around the collar, a button hanging by a thread. Her red neck ribbon is missing.

"Fighting again I see." Goodwitch surmised, leaning back, fingers steepling on her ornate hardwood desk. Weiss gave a disdainful snort in return.

"Do I need to remind you of rules a lady is expected to follow here?" The remark caught Weiss' attention. She swung her head around to deliver the Headmistress a derisive look.

"Tell that to the low-born brutes that started it!" She said, indignant.

"Oh? Without provocation?" Goodwitch said with a raised eyebrow. Weiss squirmed.

"Their presence is enough." She muttered, turning away again.

"Miss Schnee, your father has sent you halfway around the world in an effort to cure you of your rebellious tendencies." Weiss remained silent, leaning on the hand-rest, chin resting on her upward palm.

"I welcomed the challenge," Goodwitch continued, "After all, it's my task to cultivate girls into young ladies."

Goodwitch stood and surveyed her opulent surroundings. Darkly stained and glossy, the bookcases hold mementos of an illustrious career. Trophies and medals gifted to her by former students, photos of smiling young women, primly posed. Framed letters gushing with thank yous and humble praise. Even the thick, exquisitely crimson carpet was gift from a grateful pupil now married to a textile magnate. Pacing, she sought power from the successes coating the walls. Goodwitch snapped to a stop.

"I refuse to have you be my first failure!" She said forcefully, palms slamming into her desk with a reverberating slap. Weiss jumped, startled.

A small white light spins briefly into existence, so quick it's almost dismissed as trick on the eyes. The school crest stitched into her blazer showed otherwise; the dust infused threads shimmer and glow brightly, easily discernible against the dull brown jacket.

Goodwitch franticly pulled a riding crop from a hidden compartment in the desk, brandishing it menacingly at Weiss.

"Weiss Schnee! A lady does _not_ use aura!", Goodwitch roared, furiously swishing the crop for emphasis, "A lady does _not_ sully her self with a semblance!"

Weiss flinched away, hands raised protectively as the crop sliced through the air. The office door banged open signalling the custodian's return. Alarmed, he holds a polished wooden baton capped with three metal prongs, sparks arcing between the points. Weiss shuddered at the sight; students wryly call them curatives, a wholly unsuitable name.

Goodwitch watched Weiss' crest slowly fade, dust crystals no longer excited. Satisfied there's no threat, she lowered her crop. The custodian followed suit, the curative whining down as it's placed back into the holster at his side. Weiss breaths deeply in an effort to clam the chaotic thumping of her heart.

"That's enough of that." Goodwitch said, jaw set. She waved at the custodian as she sat down, sliding the riding crop back into it's recess. The custodian gave Weiss one last, suspicious look before leaving again. Goodwitch leaned back with a sigh.

"I know this is difficult for you Miss Schnee, away from your home and family in a different Kingdom," Goodwitch tried an understanding smile, "You haven't had the best role models, with your sister choosing a man's duty." Her smile slipped into a sneer. Weiss bristles.

"I can see the romance in following the Atlasian traditions, even if they're unladylike. But you have responsibilities in today's world Miss Schnee. And responsibility is what you must be taught." Goodwitch said.

"If my responsibility is to be a simpering, spineless _lady_ in the name of the Brothers then I'd rather go live with the wild chimmies." Weiss spat.

"_Faunus_," Goodwitch stressed the acceptable term, "Have their ways, we have ours. And do I need to request the Deacon assign additional readings? Private tutoring on your own time perhaps?" Weiss winced at Goodwitch's threat.

"No ma'am."

"Good, now responsibility. A new girl is starting today, she will be assigned to your care." Goodwitch said.

"My care?" Weiss questioned, frowning.

"Yes, your care. You will help her get accustomed to the school, teach her the proper etiquette. She will share your quarters-"

"She will most certainly not!" Weiss interrupted.

"She will," Goodwitch said severely, "This young lady is a special case, sponsored to attend this Academy."

"She's a _commoner_!" Weiss' face is etched with horror.

"A _special_ case. All families have humble beginnings. Still, she will be under close watch. Any mishaps will be reflected onto you."

"I'll be punished for her mistakes? That's hardly fair!" Weiss said.

"Its hardly fair to punish those who don't know better."

"But-"

"This has been decided, Miss Schnee." Goodwitch said with finality. "I suggest you make your peace with it. Now, if there isn't any _productive_ questions, then get tidied up and meet her at your dorm."

"Just one question," Weiss said weakly, "Does she have a name?"

–

Ruby Rose stood outside the towering dorm gazing up in wonderment. Clad in red brick and marble draped in clinging ivy, she can't believe the stately building is her new home. Glancing down, Ruby checked her uniform over again; A brown blazer with tan trim is buttoned neatly over a vest a few shades lighter. The pristine white blouse is wrinkle free. Her red and black tartan skirt fluttering as she looked for lint, the silk petticoat coolly brushing against skin. Brown loafers shine. Using her scroll as a mirror, Ruby made sure her collar and yellow ribbon are in place, black shoulder length hair still tamed. Satisfied, she goes back to waiting for her new room-mate, foot idly tapping her luggage on the ground. Nervousness set in without a distraction. Not for the first time today, Ruby longed for the comfortable weight of a crimson cloak around her shoulders.

A chilly, late spring breeze ruffled Ruby's hair. Panicking, she fumbled for her scroll to make sure certain locks haven't sprung up.

"You must be the new girl." Ruby looked up to see a princess staring back, complete with tiara holding silky, white hair in a tumbling pony tail. She wore the same uniform, but with an easy grace that made Ruby feel awkward in hers.

"Um, yes?" Ruby squeaked.

"She can talk," the girl leaned in closer to scrutinise with piercing, pale blue eyes, "And she can dress herself. Well, this is a better start then I could have imagined."

Ruby takes a step back, face flushed. Remembering her manners, she attempted an introduction.

"Hi, I'm Ruby Rose, pleasure to meet you." Ruby said, hand extended.

"Weiss Schnee, underwhelmed." Weiss said, ignoring the offer of a handshake.

"Um, okay, are you my new bunk mate?" Ruby asked, dropping her arm. Weiss' lip curls at her choice of words.

"I suppose I am," She sneered, "Well then, come."

Weiss strides past Ruby, the glass doors sliding open as she approached. Ruby snatched up a suitcase, almost tripping as she chased after Weiss.

"So, um, are you actual princess?" Ruby said, attempting to break the ice. Weiss sighed.

"Heiress actually, I suppose it's the same thing to a peasant."

"Peasant?"

"That is what you are, correct? A sponsored student?" Weiss said, stopping outside an elevator.

"Oh yes, totally. I'll miss working in the family mud farm I was pulled from." Ruby joked.

"Hmm, quite. We're on the top floor." Weiss said. There's an awkward moment as they stand there, Weiss clearly expecting something.

"It's the button with the arrow pointing up." She helpfully hinted at Ruby.

"Oh! Right," Ruby pressed the button, "So we're in the penthouse suite?"

"Only if you're an aging mistress."

"...Right." Ruby sighed as elevator doors ding open.

–

Weiss opened the electronic lock with a graceful flick of her scroll. She stood back to allow her new charge to open the door. She frowned as Ruby entered first, not making way for her better. Training is definitely required. As she made her way into the apartment, Weiss is startled by a sharp squeal.

"It's huge!" Ruby exclaimed, standing in the foyer "It's not a dorm, it's a house!"

"One of the perks of heiress, I suppose." Weiss said offhandedly. Ruby spun around to Weiss, silver eyes shining.

"I need the tour!" Weiss went to retort but paused. She actually found herself amused at the easily impressed Ruby. Smugly, Weiss started to show Ruby around.

"This is the sitting room." Weiss swept her arm over a bright and airy room. Plush cream carpet and a white leather lounge suite complement stark white walls. A few blooming peace lilies in pearly pots add a splash of colour. Floor to ceiling glass doors open onto balcony at the opposite end.

"Kitchen and dining is through here." Weiss led Ruby through a high archway. An immaculate, modern kitchen with marble bench tops made Ruby gasp.

"You cook in here? All this white must make it hard to clean." She said.

"Yes, I _do_ enjoy cooking and cleaning." Weiss said with a roll of her eyes. Ruby didn't pick up on sarcasm as she admired the spotless, glass dining room table.

"Down here," Weiss said, continuing the tour, "We have the bathroom & bedrooms."

"Wait, bedrooms? We don't have to share?" Ruby said.

"Share? You must be joking!" Weiss said incredulously.

"I used to share with my sister, it's not that big a deal." Ruby muttered.

"Maybe not to commoners that are stacked ten to a room."

"Which one is mine?" Ruby said in an effort to move on.

"First door on the left." Ruby let out another irritating squeal as she opened the door. The bedroom is painted in soft blues, accented with white furnishings. A comfortably wide wicker day chair is placed by broad windows. Ruby grinned at the the bed, expansive and topped with a thick, down comforter.

"It's so big! As big I imagined the whole dorm room to be!" Weiss' jaw dropped at the thought. She gingerly pats Ruby on the shoulder.

"You poor thing, you've had it so hard." Weiss said kindly. Ruby gave her a puzzled look.

"Um, yes? Oh, what's this?" Ruby dropped her suitcase with a thump making Weiss wince. A number of colourful crystals lie neatly spaced across a wooden writing desk have caught Ruby's attention. Intricate metal picks gleam in an unfurled strip of black velvet. Another piece is spread out to catch shards and dust. Ruby picked up a vivid red crystal Weiss was working on.

"It looks like pure dust."

"It is dust," Weiss said, snatching the crystal from Ruby, "And not for untrained hands."

"Weird hobby for a princess." Ruby commented, examining the shaping tools.

"_Heiress_, and my interests don't require your approval." Weiss crossed her arms defensively.

"Sorry! That's not what I meant!" Ruby hurriedly apologised, "I think it's cool, dust crystal working is a lost art. Not much call for it these days."

"No, there's not." Weiss said softly. Giving the crystal an affectionate rub, she slide it into a kilt pocket.

"What are you using them for?" Weiss froze briefly at Ruby's question.

"Nothing important. Now, I must show you the view of the campus." Weiss said, changing the subject. Thankfully Ruby doesn't push further as Weiss took them back to the balcony.

Glass doors smoothly open onto a roomy patio. Ruby dashed through to the edge and leaned over, taking in the sights. Majestic buildings are laid out with ample room between them for paved courtyards and lush gardens in full spring bloom. Sunlight sparkles off fountains, bronzed and ornate. Beyond the campus, the Emerald Forest began, stretching to the horizon. Ruby vibrated with excitement.

"What's that building?!"

"It's the cafe-" Weiss began.

"And that one?!"

"It's-"

"What are those three small ones?!"

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted. Ruby stopped bouncing and looked at Weiss sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's just so new and different and- I know I'm not... I'll behave." Ruby babbled.

Weiss studied her pained expression as Ruby collected herself. An uneasy feeling pricked at Weiss. She's only known the girl for minutes, but a reserved Ruby seemed so... unnatural. An odd resolve took hold of Weiss.

"It'll be easier to show you around the campus." Weiss said. Ruby started to fizz again.

"You will?! Oh, thank you!" She exclaimed.

"Well, it needs to be done. Why not now?" Weiss sighed, coming to terms with her offer. She walked back to the opened doors, pausing when Ruby doesn't follow. Instead, she is staring intently at the distant woodland.

"Ruby? Now means now."

"Hmm, oh sorry. I thought I heard - Are there wolves in the forest still?" Ruby asked, troubled. Weiss snorted.

"Hardly, it's more of a park these days," She said, amused, "Now come, we can get most of the campus covered before dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

The Big Bad Wolf

Ruby's scroll clicked and another photo is added to a growing album. She had a rough idea of the Academy, but the reality was spectacular. Beautiful gardens perfumed with flowers, butterflies frittering among the petals. Tall statues of severe faced Headmistresses sternly look down from the past. Majestic buildings framed with columns and arches. It was overwhelming for a girl who grew up in a log house with a tin roof.

Ruby felt a pang of homesickness, missing a smaller world. She squashed the feeling down and brighten her smile, remembering the joy on her dad's face when the invitation arrived. She _can't_ waste this opportunity. _I'll behave and work hard_, Ruby thought, _I won't be like Yang._

"Come, this way." Weiss' curt instructions pulled Ruby back to the present. She followed her guide up a short flight of stairs, entering a building through broad, heavy doors. The foyer is expansive with long planters of flowers dotted about, smooth, white pebbles hiding the dirt. Hallways branch off to classrooms.

"Expect for Music and electives, your classes will be held down there." Weiss said, smoothly gesturing to hallway identical to the others.

_At least Weiss is warming up to me_, Ruby thought.

"Will you remember, or do I need to fetch finger paints so you can make notes?" Weiss asked helpfully.

_Warm as an Atlas winter._

"We don't share classes?" Ruby said out loud. Weiss stared at Ruby in disbelief.

"Why would I be in a first year class?" She said, voice strained.

"Because you're a first year?" Ruby tried.

"I'm a _third_ year." Weiss said motioning at her neck ribbon with a flourish. Ruby looked at her in confusion.

"Oh, Brothers save me– The _colour_, Ruby."

"Um, it's nice?"

"It's _red_, yours is _yellow_." Weiss said, as if the answer was obvious. Ruby gave her a helpless look. Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"The ribbon colour corresponds to the year. First years are yellow, second years blue, third years red." Weiss explained slowly and carefully.

"Good to know." Ruby said, chaffing under her condescending tone.

"Each year is named after a flower, first years are Daisies," Weiss' lecture continued, "Can you guess why?"

"Because they're both yellow?" Ruby replied through gritted teeth.

"Very good! Now, second years are Bluebells while third years are-"

"Roses," Ruby interrupted, "Red like roses. I _get_ it."

"_Poppies_, actually. And you were doing so well." Weiss said, words dripping with sarcasm. Ruby desperately grasped at her self-control.

"Are all commoners such dunces?" Weiss muttered to herself as she turned away. Ruby let go.

"Do all nobles have a stick up their ass?" Ruby retorted. Weiss spun and glared at Ruby, hands on hips.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You stuck-up, prissy little princess!" Ruby clenched her fists and glared back, "You're mean, you treat me like a servant, and... and you're mean!"

"You ungrateful brat! I'm kind enough to show you around!" Weiss shot back.

"So _generous_ of you, acting like a _decent_ person."

"Hmph, I don't have to lower myself to your level." Weiss said, folding her arms.

"You don't need to lower yourself to anything, shortie!"

"I'm taller than you!" Weiss screeched.

"Yeah? Let's measure up then!" Ruby challenged.

"Careful, she uses lifts in her shoes."

Ruby turns to find a group of students clustered at the entrance, three of them giggle behind a tall, smirking girl in a beret. To the rear a faunus girl with prominent rabbit ears stood apart. She wore a plain, grey dress with a white pinafore.

"Picking on a Daisy, Schnee? My, you've sunk _low_." The beret girl said, causing Weiss to splutter and redden. She walked closer with her entourage in tow. The faunus girl followed, maintaining a respectable distance.

Ruby looked them over as they come to a stop in front of her. The trio of tittering girls wear an identical uniform to Ruby, save for the red ribbons. _Poppies_, she thought. Their leader's uniform used the same colour palette, but is noticeably different in style. A brown, pleated skirt instead of a tartan kilt, a double breasted jacket replacing the blazer. A pale yellow tie finished off the ensemble. Her chestnut hair is styled in a pixie cut. She addressed Ruby.

"I don't think we've had the pleasure, I'm Coco Adel and you are?"

"Ruby Rose, um nice to meet you." Ruby said, extending a hand hopefully. Amused, Coco lightly took it for a brief handshake.

"Charmed," Coco turned to her companions, "This is Octavia, Dew, and Nebula of the Ball Planning Committee." Each girl politely nodded as they're introduced, Ruby waving in return. Coco doesn't acknowledge the faunus girl.

"I'm a committee alumna myself, they've asked for assistance in planning this years Maidens Dance." Coco said.

"Last years dances were _so_ beautiful, we just had to get her input!" Octavia gushed, the other girls feverishly nodding in agreement. Coco puffed up with pride, ignoring Weiss' dismissive snort in the background.

"I'll look forward to it, I've never been to a dance before." Ruby said, feigning interest.

"Then you're lucky to have Beacon's Maiden Dance as your first." Coco said. She paused to study Ruby, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"My, you're a pretty little thing." Ruby blushed at the sudden compliment.

"Um thanks, I like what you did with your uniform." Ruby said. Coco gives a throaty laugh, while the other students start giggling again. Even the faunus girl's face twitched with a smile before falling back into a neutral expression.

"You must be new." Coco said, with a warm smile. Ruby's blush deepened.

"It's the University uniform, you dolt." Weiss harshly whispered at Ruby. Coco clicked her tongue at the comment.

"Please excuse the northern delinquent, Schnee doesn't represent the best of us." She said. Weiss stomped up to Coco sending Ruby back a few steps to bump into a planter.

"Oh please, you're hardly a model student."

"I do my best," Coco said humbly, "Unlike a certain brutish heiress."

"I'm not brutish!"

"What else would you call a _girl_ using aura? Maybe that's why you're not very... womanly." Coco sneers, dramatically gesturing at the petite girl. Ruby's eyes widen both at Coco's venom and the aura comment.

"Face it Schnee, you're a lost cause. Why don't you go join your sister? I'm sure you'll look great in trousers." Weiss' shoulders shook with anger at Coco's berating.

"I'm warning you, Adel."

"Oh please, I know about your tussle in Etiquette class today – delightfully ironic by the way. If you can't control yourself this time then the curatives will come out." Coco said smugly. Weiss' face paled.

"She's gone as white as her hair!" Coco crowed gleefully, the other girls laughing.

Ruby glanced at Weiss and frowned. Her usual haughty expression is replaced with dismal look. Weiss' arms hang limply at her sides as Coco continued to insult her. She looks defeated, tired. Lonely. Only stubborn pride keeps her from fleeing the scorn.

Ruby thought about their walk through the campus. No students greeted or called out to Weiss; some went out of their way to avoid her. An uneasy feeling settled on Ruby as she considered why.

"A true lady doesn't debase herself with aura use, Schnee. Do you want to end up like the Wayfinder?" Coco said mockingly.

Ruby's eyes narrowed at the last comment. She reached into the planter behind her, carefully concealing her actions.

"I mean, what man would– Ow!" Coco stumbled back, hand clutching her cheek. Weiss and the other third years stare in surprise.

"You did something!" Coco accused Weiss.

"I didn't touch you!"

"Yes you did– Ow!" This time Coco hopped on one foot, clutching her other shin, "Stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything, you can see that!" Weiss said defensively.

Coco stared intently at Weiss' blazer, before whipping her head towards Ruby. She got an innocent smile in return.

"This is pointless," Coco grumbled, "Let's go girls."

Coco stalked off, the Poppies chasing after her with worried looks. The faunus girl curtsies politely as she passed Weiss and Ruby, before bustling after the group.

"What was that about?" Weiss wondered. Ruby shrugged.

"Maybe mosquitoes?" She said, hazarding a guess. Weiss gave her a suspicious look.

"Did you do something?"

"Me? Not a thing" Ruby said, avoiding eye contract. Before Weiss could question further a bell peals out, the chime echoing around the campus.

'What's that for?" Ruby asked, grateful for the distraction.

"It means dinner service has started."

"Great, I'm starving. I think I remember where the cafeteria is." Ruby said, leading the way.

Weiss started after her but stopped when something crunched underfoot. Reaching down, she picked up a small white pebble. It buzzed in her fingertips, infused with energy. Looking over at the closest planter, Weiss spotted a few rose petals scattered around the base.

–

Weiss led a happy Ruby through the crowded cafeteria towards the main exit. Students gossip around them over haute cuisine, voices echoing off the high wooden beams overhead. Dinner service went better than expected, once she educated Ruby on table manners. _What's a salad fork, indeed_, Weiss thought, mentally grimacing at the memory. _It's in the name! _

Weiss' fingers find the pebble in her blazer's pocket, rolling it between thumb and forefinger. The lingering energy she felt before had long since dissipated. Keeping Ruby from embarrassing herself at dinner stifled any further attempts at questioning her about it. Weiss knew she did something, _knew_ aura was involved. Yet the crest on Ruby's blazer didn't light up...

"Weiss? Hello, Weiss?" Ruby voice cutting into her pondering.

"Hmm? Yes, Ruby?"

"I said, who was that faunus girl?" Ruby asked.

"What faunus girl?" Weiss said, looking around puzzled.

"The one with Coco's squad."

"Oh. Nobody, just a handmaiden." Weiss said dismissively.

"Like a servant?"

"Yes, once you're a Daffodil or higher then you can retain a servant."

"Daffodils being first year university students?" Weiss stopped a sarcastic reply to the question. Instead, she gave Ruby a smile.

"Yes, exactly. Why the interest?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Ruby said with a shrug, "I thought she may have been a student, but I heard faunus are banned from Beacon." Weiss pursed her lips with thought.

"No, not banned. They're not qualified." She said after a moment.

"You mean not rich?" Ruby said wryly.

"Well, _yes_. I haven't heard of one being sponsored either."

Weiss stepped through open doors into the early evening air. The sun hangs low in the horizon, it's warmth already fading. She eyed the edge of woods close by, and came to a decision.

"We still have some time before curfew, may as well continue the tour." Weiss said, casually moving towards a wide path leading into the forest.

"Sure!" Ruby replied cheerfully.

"Miss Schnee." Weiss winced at an unwelcome voice. She turned to face Headmistress Goodwitch.

"Good evening, Headmistress." Weiss said coolly. Goodwitch ignored her tone and turned to Ruby.

"Miss Rose, how are finding the Academy?"

"Overwhelming, ma'am." Ruby said honestly. Goodwitch gives her a sympathetic smile.

"I imagine so my dear, quite the culture shock. Still, I'm confident you'll become a fine young lady." Weiss tried not to gag at Goodwitch's words.

"Ah, is this the Rose child?"

A tall, thin man with a shock of green hair steps into view. He wore black robes over white vestments. Weiss paled as she dropped into a low curtsy, lowing her head demurely.

"Good evening, Deacon Oobleck." Weiss said.

Glancing sideways, she noticed Ruby standing there with a goofy grin. Weiss hissed to get her attention and gave her a desperate look. Thankfully Ruby got the hint and dropped into a surprisingly graceful curtsy.

"Good evening, Deacon." Ruby said, mimicking Weiss.

"Brothers' blessing on you, my girls." the Deacon said genially, extending his right hand to draw a circle in the air.

Ritual completed, Weiss straightened up with Ruby mirroring her.

"I must say, I was pleased when I heard you were coming to Academy, Miss Rose." Oobleck said.

"Um, you were?"

"Yes, yes. After that whole unpleasantness with your mother, tragic." Weiss watched the smile fade from Ruby.

"But we're not our parent's sins! Here you can show true humility to the gods." Oobleck said joyously.

"I'll try my best, Deacon." Ruby said forcing a smile back.

"That's all we ask, my child." Weiss doesn't miss the look the Deacon sent her way. Oobleck offers an arm to Goodwitch.

"Shall we, Headmistress? I'm quite famished." He asked.

"Yes, Deacon," Goodwitch said, taking his arm, "Good evening, girls."

"Good evening, Headmistress, Deacon." Weiss and Ruby said in unison, dipping back into curtsies. The Deacon nodded a goodbye, leading Goodwitch into the cafeteria. A sigh of relief escaped from Weiss.

"Well, that was a thing." Ruby said.

"Remember to greet the Deacon properly," Weiss warned, "You don't want to be given a penance."

"Noted, that does not sound pleasant."

"No, it isn't," Weiss said with authority, "What's the story about your mother?" She asked, curious. Ruby waved off the question.

"It's nothing, really. So, the tour?"

"Yes, this way." Weiss said, not pressing for details. Passing under a woven trestle marking the entrance, she took Ruby into the forest. There's a few moments of silence until Ruby spoke up.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said it's like a park." She said, head swinging around. Trees stand free of under-bush, the occasional wrought iron bench set between them. The yellowing pavers are level making walking easy. Evenly spaced lamps begin to flick on as the sunlight fades.

A small clearing appears to side of the path. Weiss paused, looking around. Satisfied they're alone, Weiss motioned for Ruby to follow as she stepped onto soft, Spring grass. When they reached the centre, Weiss shrugged out of her blazer. Tossing it a good distance away, she turned and faced Ruby.

"Um, you're not challenging me to a duel are you?" Ruby said nervously.

"No, I'm– a duel?"

"Isn't that what rich people do when they're offended?" Ruby questioned.

"Why on remnant– No, I'm not challenging you to a duel. I want to know what you did to Coco." Weiss said. Ruby looked away guiltily.

"I told you, I didn't do anything." Weiss reached for Ruby's hand, pulling it up. She dropped the pebble into Ruby's open palm.

"I know you used aura or a semblance, Ruby." Weiss bluffed. Ruby panicked before her shoulders slump in defeat.

"Please don't tell anyone, Weiss!" She pleaded, "I promise I won't do it again."

Weiss studied her for a moment before stepping back. She closed her eyes, concentrating. A bright, white light appeared between them and a glyph, not unlike a snowflake, spun into existence. Weiss opened her eyes and spinning stopped, the static glyph floating in mid-air.

"I won't tell if you won't." She said.

"You have a semblance!" Ruby gasped.

With a careful boost of aura, Weiss leaped up onto the glyph. Seemly fragile, it actually made for a sturdy platform. Ruby grinned and easily hopped up as well. Weiss gave her a curious look.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Eh? The same way you did. I focused my aura into my feet and boom, I'm up." Ruby said.

"But your crest didn't glow." Weiss pointed at the school emblem stitched into Ruby's blazer.

"It glows?" Ruby said, looking down.

"Yes, and signals nearby custodians," Weiss explained, "It has dust crystals woven into the thread, using aura activates them. That's why I took my blazer off." Ruby tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"It's like a circuit then, aura acts like electricity... Well that explains why mine didn't activate." Ruby said brightly.

"I think you missed a step there."

"Before I only activated aura in my hands and feet, so I didn't trip the circuit. Like this." Ruby holds the pebble between her fingers, there's a barely discernible blur and it disappeared. Weiss heard a crack as it hit a tree on the edge of the clearing. A couple of rose petals flutter in the air.

"Amazing." Weiss said impressed, catching a petal. She stared at it lost in thought before suddenly dismissing her glyph, dropping them to the ground.

"A little warning, Weiss!" Ruby said, managing to stay on her feet.

Weiss ignored her as she snatched up her blazer. Pulling it back on, she then held out her hand palm up. Weiss takes a deep breath and focused. A small glyph appeared and hovering over her palm. Weiss peeked at her crest; it remained dull. Satisfied, Weiss closed her hand snuffing out the glyph. She looked back to Ruby.

"Truly amazing. What gave you the idea to control aura this way?" Weiss asked.

"My uncle taught me, mostly." Ruby said.

"A _man_ taught you? Didn't the church intervene?"

"No," Ruby shook her head, "I grew up in Patch, there's only a small parish. Besides, the church overlooks aura use as long you don't draw attention to yourself."

"I find that hard to believe." Weiss said.

"Well, helps if you're not a nob. Dad says women can use aura if someone is quietly profiting off of it."

"I admit, that makes sense." Weiss said. Ruby nodded, and shivered. The sun was low enough to send shadows creeping across the clearing.

"Can we talk about this somewhere warm?" Ruby requested.

"Yes, it's nearing curfew so we should head back." Weiss agreed, filing away a dozen follow up questions.

They begin to walk towards the path when a low growl rumbled across the clearing. Both girls stiffened as it resonated in a primal part of their brains.

"I thought you said there where no wolves here?!" Ruby squealed.

"There isn't! There's nothing for them to hunt!" Weiss exclaimed, as the growling picked up in volume.

"Really Weiss? There's isn't anything for them to hunt?" Ruby said, madly gesturing at herself and Weiss.

"Wolves don't eat people." Weiss said, failing to sound convincing.

"Does the wolf know that?"

A creature slinked out from behind a tree, stalking towards them on all fours. Red eyes gleam in a mask of bone. Spines stick out of black, matted fur. A flash of wicked claws are seen through the long grass.

"I don't think it's a wolf, Weiss." Ruby said.

"Oh, what gave that away?" Weiss replied, mouth suddenly dry.

"Wolves aren't car sized!"

The beast crouched, muscles bunching and drawing skin tight. It moved faster than Weiss could comprehend; from hunched in the grass to before them, covering an impossible amount of ground in a single leap. Ruby reacted first, shoving Weiss hard. She watched in horror as claws engulfed the younger girl. Ruby exploded into rose petals.

"Ruby!" Weiss cried out, hitting the ground. The beast snapped at the cloud of petals, confused. There's a flash of red and two feet drive it's muzzle into the ground. It yelps in surprise as Ruby rolled off it's head, springing to her feet. Relief washed over Weiss.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked.

"I should be asking you that, you exploded!"

"Semblance, explain later." Ruby curtly replied.

The beast recovered and eyed Ruby warily, head swaying back and forth looking for an advantage. Weiss tried to scramble to her feet, wincing at a sharp poke in her thigh. Her hand groped the kilt pocket, feeling a warm shard of... Dust!

Another lunge is dodged by a shifting Ruby. Delivering a sharp kick to the monster's jaw, her shoe harmlessly bounced off the bone plating as the beast braced itself. A paw wrapped around her lower shin, Ruby's aura shimmering as claws scraped against it. Standing on rear legs, it stretched to its full height. Holding Ruby by her leg, the beast dangled her over it's black maw. Ruby closed her eyes and reinforced her aura, waiting for fangs to clamp down. Nothing happens.

Ruby heard a high pitched ringing sound, like a wet finger running over the rim of a wine glass. Opening her eyes, she is greeted by the sight of snowflake glyph holding the beast's jaws open. Ruby falls as the creature let go to claw at its mouth. A burst of her semblance sent her tumbling away to land at Weiss' feet.

"Are you alright?" Weiss asks, arm extended as she struggled to maintain her glyph.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Rudy popping to her feet.

"You still got some speed in you?"

"Yes, I'm not spent yet. Why?" Weiss opened her free hand in response. Ruby grinned.

This time it's the beast that can't keep up. A red and white blur rocketed past and it felt something hot hitting the back of its throat. The glyph blinked out of existence and it's jaws snapped shut. There's a few seconds of puzzlement before fire erupted out it's nostrils and between the gaps in its teeth. Flesh is scoured away by jets of flame. Finally, the fire dust is spent leaving a smoking skull. The monster fell backwards.

Ruby is still holding Weiss in her arms as pink rose petals float down around them. They watch the body twitch.

"That was... effective." Ruby panted, putting Weiss down.

"I may have overestimated how much aura was required to activate it." Weiss said, shaking a singed hand.

A stiff breeze cooled sweat on exposed skin, sending a collective shiver down their spines.

"Let's get out of here."

"Agreed." Weiss nodded.

They take off running, speeding up once they get back to the path. Both are sprinting as they reach the trestle arc, joyful as they burst out of the woods. The happiness is short lived as the girls almost crash into a waiting throng of custodians. Rough hands grab them, Weiss immediately going limp from prior experience. Ruby struggled for a bit until a curative is shoved in her face. She goes still, barely breathing as arcs of electricity spark before her eyes.

"Miss Schnee, why is it always you?" Goodwitch said, storming out from behind the custodians, the Deacon trailing behind. She took in their dishevelled uniforms stained with grass and mud. Both crests are still glowing with excess aura, missed by the girls in their battle.

"Attacking Miss Rose, I take it?" Goodwitch said, jumping to a conclusion, "Forcing her to use aura to defend herself I'm willing to bet."

Weiss hung limply between two custodians, not seeing the point of responding.

"She saved my life!" Ruby shouted. Weiss lifted her head, surprised at the anger in Ruby's voice.

"There was a monster, some sort of wolf creature. We were attacked, and Weiss saved me. Then we made it eat fire dust and now it's dead out there! We can show you!" Ruby said, rapidly firing the words off. Goodwitch gave her a sceptical look.

"I can forgive aura indiscretions if they're coerced, Miss Rose. I don't forgive liars as easily–" Goodwitch is interrupted by the Deacon's hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now Headmistress. The girls are allowed a chance to prove themselves, are they not?" He said. Goodwitch frowned.

"If you insist, Deacon." Goodwitch nodded and custodians let the students go. Weiss rubbed her arm, feeling hopeful.

Hope is short lived. Arriving at the clearing the evidence of a fight is clear. The beasts body is conspicuously absent though. Only wilted grass remained where the burning skull hit the ground.

"It was here!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Perhaps it wasn't dead?" The Deacon suggested gently.

"Hard to walk away when your brain has boiled out of your ears." Weiss muttered.

"Enough of this nonsense," Goodwitch said "Time for the truth."

Weiss shared a hapless glance with Ruby. The Deacon stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Perhaps it was a different type of beast." He said.

"Deacon, you can't possibly believe–"

"A man," he said giving Goodwitch pause, "He sneaked onto the campus looking for easy targets. In their mind he would appear as a beast." Goodwitch slowly nodded along.

"Yes, young woman are susceptible to hysterics." She said, considering the possibility. Weiss can only gap in amazement.

"That doesn't excuse the excessive use of aura. A sensible lady would run first or use the emergency signal on their scrolls." Goodwitch said.

"We have those?" Ruby asked weakly.

"I'm afraid a punishment is still in order, Deacon." Goodwitch said, resolved.

"I'll bow to your judgement, Headmistress. May I suggest cleaning the chapel after services tomorrow?" Goodwitch looked over the weary girls while taking into account the Deacon's suggestion.

"Very well, after Saturday services I'll leave them in your care." She said finally.

Goodwitch barked orders at the custodians to escort Weiss and Ruby to the dorms. Weiss sighed, not sure if she escaped harsh punishment. It was hard to tell when the Deacon is concerned. She felt a warm hand slip into hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Weiss turned to find Ruby standing at her side, smiling. Weiss surprised herself by squeezing back. _Must be the adrenaline_, she thought. _Still, it feels nice._

As the the girls walk away hand in hand, Oobleck squatted down to examine five long gouges in the earth. Spreading his fingers and holding his hand over top, he barely spanned over the first three. The Deacon frowned.


	4. Chapter 4

Dogma and High Tea

"No, no, no – It's _everywhere_!"

Ruby Rose has a problem. It wasn't the restless night dreaming of ember eyes in shadows. It wasn't the dread the Weiss instilled in her about their upcoming punishment. It was a much more pressing concern. _Yay for_ _black pyjamas, but_ _Weiss is going to kill me for ruining the linens,_ she thought.

Ruby's toiletries lay scattered over marble bathroom sink, the drawers below still open with the contents tossed about from rummaging in vain. The chances that Weiss had what she needed were beyond slim, but desperation finds hope in unlikely places. Ruby let out a long sigh turning to leave, _Maybe I packed it separately_, she thought.

The door swung open as a listless Weiss entered bundled in a white dressing gown. Ruby froze. Swaying slightly, Weiss peered at Ruby through haphazard bangs covering her face.

"Why is the Wayfinder in my bathroom?" She mumbled.

"Um, you're dreaming?" Ruby tried.

"Oh, I should go wake up then." Weiss turned and shuffled out, closing the door behind her.

Ruby waits a few seconds to calm her pounding heart. Panic sets in again when she heard the rapid slapping of bare feet against hardwood floors. The doors banged open revealing a breathless Weiss, robe now hanging open revealing a pale blue nightgown.

'Ruby! What did you do to your hair?" She gasped.

"Nothing, it reset." Ruby groaned.

Ruby's neat, jet black hair of yesterday is gone. In it's place is a birds nest of inky red locks. Weiss goes for a closer look and Ruby withered under her scrutiny. Weiss reached out and plucked a single hair.

"Ow! Weiss!" Ruby complained.

Weiss ignores her she as examined it under the light. The midnight strand bled into crimson across it's length.

"It's natural," Weiss said in wonderment, looking back to Ruby "It looks so much like the Wayfinder's."

"It should, she's responsible for it." Ruby muttered.

"How?" Weiss said. Ruby hesitated before answering.

"She is– Was, my mother." Ruby watched Weiss' mouth open and close in shock.

"Really? You're the Wayfinder's daughter?" She managed to blurt out.

Ruby nodded and braced herself for the inevitable reaction and tirade.

"Amazing! I have all her shows on my scroll!" Weiss said, ecstatic. Ruby blinked and checked her ear with a pinky.

"Sorry, not sure I heard that right. You have _all_ her videos?"

"Yes! The Wayfinder is so _daring_!" Weiss gushed.

"Wow, you were allowed to watch them?" Ruby said.

"Oh I had to hide them from father, of course. He forbade us from watching, but it actually made them more desirable." Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Dad said if the church banned them then they would be way more popular." She said.

"The forbidden nature did add to the thrill. Sneaking around with my sister after dark to play them in the theatre room is one of my fondest memories." Weiss said, nostalgic.

Ruby smiles. She loved meeting admirers of her mother's wild adventures – and it was _Weiss_ of all people.

"With your hair like that I can really see the resemblance." Weiss said, getting back to matter at hand. Ruby smile faded back into memories.

"Yeah, it's why I dye it. Not everyone is fan." she said bitterly.

Ruby usually dreaded when her mother was brought up. Sympathetic looks hid silent condemnation for her mother's choice of profession. Others were quite happy to voice their judgement, and then there were the accusations. People like Weiss were rare enough that she wouldn't run out of fingers counting them.

"I... can understand that," Weiss absently-mindedly touching the bangs over her left eye, "But what happened? Your hair was black last night." Ruby held a level hand up, tilting it side to side.

"Uh, not really sure. When I use my semblance a lot the dye stops... sticking?" Ruby said vaguely.

"It disappears?"

"No, it comes off." Ruby showed her palm to Weiss; it's streaked with black.

"That is strange, coming off like... that..." Weiss trails off. She spun quickly before striding away.

Ruby stiffened when Weiss took a right towards her room. There's a few seconds of tense silence then a muffled scream. Ruby winced.

"It's _everywhere_!" Weiss screeched as she stormed back into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"The sheets are ruined, the pillowcases may as well be burned!" Weiss ranted on.

"I'm sorry!", Ruby repeated, "I'll pay for a new set, how much are they?" Weiss snorts derisively.

"If you have to ask then you can't afford it! Why didn't you take a shower last ni-" She stopped as realisation dawned on her face. Ruby anxiously watched Weiss struggling to regain control.

"It's fine" Weiss said after a deep breath, "We were scarcely in the right mind after _that._"

Ruby grimaced as jaws of jagged teeth stretched wide around a black void trespassed from her vivid nightmares. She shuddered.

"I was just exhausted and wanted to go to bed, sorry." Ruby said solemnly.

"It's not your fault." Weiss said graciously.

"You know, we didn't really get a chance to talk about it, what was that thing?" Ruby pondered.

"I'm a little curious at the Deacon's reaction," Weiss admitted, "It was like– Oh!"

"What?" Weiss doesn't reply, instead she manoeuvred around Ruby and started to push her towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to have a shower and get ready for services." Weiss said with one final shove, sending Ruby stumbling from the bathroom. The door slammed shut as she spun around.

"Hey! I was in there first!" The door opened and Weiss' head popped out at Ruby's protests.

"Please remember to put your things away, it's a bathroom not a trash can."

"Geez, alright princess," Ruby grumbled, a glimpse of red caught her attention, "Wait did you get hurt last night?"

"What? No."

"There's something..." Ruby motioned to her left eye. Weiss slapped a hand over her face.

"It's nothing!" The door slammed shut leaving a puzzled Ruby standing in the hallway.

–

Ruby peeked sideways at Weiss as they walked to Saturday services. Hair tamed and back into her signature ponytail, Ruby now has a clear view of her face. Weiss' pale skin is flawless, no sign of the angry red mark from before. Deciding she must have been mistaken, Ruby goes back to fidgeting with the borrowed hooded mantle.

'Would you stop that?" Weiss hissed, "Nobody can see your hair." Ruby's hands dropped down to clutch at the hem of her blazer.

Matching her uniform, the half cloak hangs loosely over shoulders, fastened by three large buttons at the front. The hood was tight over Ruby's head leaving a small amount of hair visible, the red tips carefully pinned back. _Weiss was right that I wouldn't stand out_, Ruby thought as she spied demure students wearing the pious head-coverings.

Their path led them onto a wide avenue bordered by trees flush with new spring growth. Students begin to coalesce into twittering groups, the occasional one peeling off with a delighted squeal to another gaggle of girls. A complex social dance that Ruby had little hope in deciphering.

Standing in gossiping circle, one girl looked up as they neared. She's sporting a prominent black eye that complements short, purple hair. She gave Weiss a sour look, earning a smug smile in return.

"Why, May! What an awful bruise, have you tried make-up?" Weiss said with mock concern.

May scowled and turned away. The other students clumped closer together, like a school of fish at an approaching shark. Satisfied, Weiss struts ahead, making Ruby jog to keep up.

"What was that about?" She asks.

"A lesson in etiquette." Weiss responded vaguely.

Ruby lets it go and studies their destination looming up imposingly ahead. The Deacon had called it a chapel – Cathedral would be a closer fit. Large, dark grey bricks trimmed with white stone make up the bulk of the construction. A massive, circular window dominated the front, it's stained glass portraying the Gods with hands clasped in the centre. Beside the church, a bell tower rose menacingly to a point capped with copper.

Ruby swallowed hard. Her family didn't go to services for pretty good reasons; As far as Ruby knew, this was her first. Tugging at the hood, Ruby is grateful for the anonymity it provided; standing out was never pleasant for the Wayfinder's daughter.

Distant hollers & jeers turn Ruby's attention to the considerable wall that separated the campus. She can make out an another chapel and bell tower jutting up behind it, almost identical save for an inverted colour scheme. Weiss followed her gaze.

"The chastity belt," She said, mockingly, "Because we're _so_ helpless and weak willed to resist the boy's advances."

"It keeps the boy's out? Couldn't they just jump it?" Ruby said.

"It's not that easy, a hard light barrier runs across the top of it." Ruby squinted, barely making out a faint shimmer in the air.

"Still, they try," Weiss continued, "It's amusing when they fail." Ruby nodded.

"What's a chastity belt?" She asked, causing Weiss to stumble. She turned to give Ruby an appraising look, finding only innocence.

"Etiquette class is going to be education for you, Ruby."

–

Weiss sat down on the hard pew, the Deacon not being a firm believer in cushions. She picked seats for her and Ruby to the rear as the other students filled up the front rows, always eager to make a good impression. Weiss plucked a couple of hymn books from the pocket in front of her, prodding Ruby with one.

"Here, you'll need this."

"Oh, um thanks." Ruby said nervously. Weiss doesn't miss sheen of sweat on her forehead.

"You don't have to sing, Ruby. I only mime along, No-one can tell over the din."

"It's not that, it's... this," Ruby gestured in a wide arc, "It feels so... Intimidating." Weiss reached over and gave Ruby's hand a hesitant pat.

"Don't worry, it'll only feel like the sermon goes on forever." She said and is rewarded with a small chuckle from Ruby.

Weiss leans back and considers Ruby's position; the Daughter of the Wayfinder would understandably avoid the Church when possible. Yet the Deacon seemed pleased at Ruby's attendance at Beacon. Clearly the Church was scheming again, though Weiss was puzzled at what the benefit would be.

Weiss' musings are interrupted as a wave of silence washes back over the congregation, announcing Deacon Oobleck's arrival. The heavy, formal frock of midnight swells his thin frame. White vestments stitched with thin gold lettering sway as he briskly walks to the pulpit.

"As the Gods have their domains, so do men and women." The Deacon said, launching into his sermon. Weiss bristles.

_Great, another lecture on knowing our place_, she thought while straining to keep her lips from curling in disgust. It's not a coincidence this topic was chosen by the Deacon; he always dusted it off after Weiss' aura indiscretions. Not that it had much chance to gather dust these days.

"Aura, a gift to man created by the combined effects of the Brothers. Divine and masculine, it allowed men to tame the fractured world." The Deacon pauses, sharp eyes peering through spectacles at the crowd. Satisfied he has the student's full attention, he continued.

"But touch not this boon, ladies!" the Deacon said, dramatically pointing to the rafters, "To encroach into a realm not yours is sure to invite ruin on your femininity."

A few girls softly giggle while glancing back towards Weiss. She grits her teeth at teasing whispers. If the Deacon noticed, then he made no sign.

"Strive not to touch the sun! Rejoice instead to bath in gentle moonlight. For the broken moon does not produce it's own light, content to shelter in the aegis of the sun." The Deacon concluded while tracing a circle in the air.

Weiss joined the others, right hand drawing a circle over her left breast. She nudged Ruby with her knee who clumsily follows suit a few beats behind.

"Now, how about a hymn," the Deacon said jovially, "Paragon of Virtue seems appropriate."

The congregation stood, pages rustling as they hunted for the correct lyrics. Oobleck taps the screen embedded in the pulpit and music crackles out of ancient speakers. Weiss and Ruby mouth the words unnoticed in the cacophony.

–

Weiss waits impatiently for the last few sycophants to finish up with the Deacon. She sneered at their enthusiastic prattling, while Oobleck humbly nodded along with their praise. Finally, they drop into low curtsies and flounced away. Ruby yelped when Weiss gave the dozing girl a short, sharp kick. Grumbling, she followed Weiss to greet the Deacon.

"Morning girls, I do hope you enjoyed the sermon." He said with a smile. Weiss politely curtsies.

"As riveting as always, Deacon." She said without a hint of sarcasm.

"Lets hope you put into practice this time, my child."

"Yes, and the moon may be whole again tomorrow." Weiss said sweetly.

The Deacon gave her a stern look and Weiss silently cursed her lack of self-control, hoping he wouldn't give out a penance. She breathed a small sigh of relief when Oobleck turned his attention to Ruby.

"Dreadful business last night. I hope it hasn't soured your coming to the Academy, my dear." He said sympathetically. Ruby gave him a wan smile.

"Um, I'm still a bit shocked." Ruby replied honestly.

"I would imagine, a helpless lass against a brute! Worry not, the custodians are sure it was a male student pulling a prank; boys will be boys."

"That's... a very good costume then."

"Oh, they can be creative when they put their mind to it. We're confident the rascal will be caught." The Deacon assured.

"If that's all then Deacon?" Weiss said hopefully. Oobleck chuckled.

"Nice try, Miss Schnee. I'm afraid the punishment still stands." The Deacon moved towards the pulpit, he motioned for Weiss and Ruby to follow.

"Your punishment is give all the pews a good wipe down, and sweep the floor." Weiss blanches at the instructions, the floor may as well be measured in acres. _This will easily eat up the rest of Morning,_ she thought with a sigh. The Deacon takes a right towards an annex, stopping at the first door.

"You'll find everything you need in here," he said, rapping knuckles on the door, "Now, must dash. I don't want to be late for morning tea with the faculty."

Weiss and Ruby dip into a quick curtsies as the Beacon bustled away. Opening the door they find a tangle of mops and brooms. Buckets are stacked haphazardly, and piles of mildewy rags line shelves about a wide, dripping sink.

"Well, we better get to it," Ruby said with a sigh, "Need me to show which end of the broom to use, princess?" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"It's heiress, and I've seen the help clean. It doesn't look _that_ hard."

–

A couple of hours later and Weiss has decided cleaning is a lot harder than it looks. She frowned as she holds her nails up for inspection. Imperfections stand out boldly to her critical eye, how the maids put up with this everyday baffled her. Carefully wringing out her dustcloth, Weiss inspects her handiwork; the pew shines to her satisfaction. Lifting her bucket of murky water, Weiss turned around.

"Ruby, be a dear and empty this." She said, before noticing a distinct lack of Ruby.

"That- That brat!" Weiss said with a angry stomp, "If she's left the floor to me-" Weiss is interrupted when a hoarse whisper issued from within the annex .

"Weissss! Weissss!" Ruby hissed, holding a hefty, leather bound book with a large sheet of paper jutting out from between the pages. The cover and the spine have no visible title.

"What is that? Where did you get it?" Weiss hissed back, the contents of the bucket come close to spilling as she hurriedly made her way to Ruby.

"Look," Ruby said, using the oversized bookmark to flip open the book, "Seem familiar?"

The beast stares up at Weiss. The detailing is meticulous, capturing the nightmare wolf down to the clumped hair and protruding bony plates.

"It's- It's that thing. Where-"

"This was in the Deacon's office!" Ruby interrupted excitedly. Weiss' eyes bulged.

"You can't go in there! Are you asking for a penance?" Weiss said shocked at the girl's recklessness.

"The door was open," Ruby said dismissively, "And I can afford a penance, I think."

"It's not a fine, you dolt! You have to kneel in a dark cell while ice water is dumped on you! The Deacon only lets you out when he thinks you've repented!" Ruby paused as she considered the punishment.

"Doesn't sound _too_ bad."

"You have to strip to your _undergarments_!"

"Okay, lets make this quick then," Ruby said as the colour drained from her face, "Do you know what this says?"

Weiss looked down, Ruby is tapping at a nameplate embossed under the picture.

"It's old Vale I think," Weiss frowns as she attempted to translate, "Lupus apes? Wolf of bees? Bee wolf?"

"Wait, Beowolf? Like the fairy tale?"

"Maybe, it could mean swarming wolves." Weiss said doubtful.

"There's more." Ruby cradled the book in the crook of an arm as she flipped though the pages. Weiss is shown more intricately drawn horrors; twisted caricatures of lions, tigers, and bears.

"Oh my." Weiss mumbled at a particularly gruesome creature.

"And check this out." Ruby unfolded the large scrap of paper to reveal a map. Red marker circled a small area with the word 'Grimm?' scribbled beside it. Weiss takes a closer look.

"Emerald Hill? Do you know where that is?" Weiss asked. Ruby shook her head.

"No, don't know what Grimm means either."

"It means monster in Atlasian." Weiss said thoughtfully.

"Finished already, girls?" a cheerful voice sounded out behind Weiss. Time slowed as Weiss and Ruby share in the horror of getting caught. An idea flares, bright and desperate; she hoped Ruby is quick on the uptake.

Weiss lets out a piercing scream as she twisted around to hurl the contents of her bucket. The Deacon is drenched by the dirty water, spluttering in surprise. The bucket clattered as it bounced off the stone tiles.

"Oh goodness, Deacon! I'm so sorry!" Weiss said, reaching for his glasses, "Here, let me help you."

"Miss Schnee! What in the world!" The Deacon said, incensed. Weiss snatched his glasses, making a show of cleaning them on her sleeve.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to!"

"You _accidentally_ upended your bucket on me?!" Weiss felt a twinge of self-disappointment as she played the distraught girl card.

"I'm sorry, you surprised me," Weiss said with a sad sniff, eyes tearing up she rambled on "After last night, I've been on edge, and you suddenly called out, and I just _reacted_." The Deacon's face softens, at a wailing Weiss.

"You're right, that was thoughtless of me," he said looking abashed, "Sneaking up on you after the trauma you went through. Yes, yes sometimes I forget how fragile you girls are."

Weiss gave the Deacon a teary smile. A light touch to the small of her back from Ruby sent relief flooding though her. Weiss offers the Deacon his glasses back.

"Thank you, my dear", Oobleck slipped the smudged spectacles back on, "Oh, Miss Rose. My apologies if I also startled you." Ruby waved him off with now empty arms.

"That's alright Deacon, we all make mistakes." Ruby said.

Weiss took a step forward and exaggerating a wobble in her stride. Ruby is instantly at her elbow, holding her steady.

"Weiss are you okay?" She asks, radiating concern. Weiss gave her a shaky nod.

"I will be after a rest, if that's acceptable to you Deacon? We'll get back to cleaning as soon as possible." She pleaded. Oobleck frowned.

"No, I think that should be enough for today. I'll tell the Headmistress the punishment went smoothly." He replied.

"You're too kind, Deacon." Weiss demurred with a tilt of her head. The Deacon addressed Ruby.

"Please make sure she gets back safety to the dorms, Miss Rose. Now, if you'd excuse me I must go and clean up."

Ruby helped Weiss as they dip into curtsies while the Deacon squelched towards his quarters deeper into the annex. Weiss kept her act up as they leave the chapel. Truth be told, it wasn't a complete farce; she was positively giddy with what happened. Not only did she buy enough time for Ruby, she also got to soak the Deacon with no consequences! It was taking all her willpower to keep a wide grin under control. Genuine happiness welled up in Weiss and she welcomed it in from the cold.

–

"I can't believe you did that! Right into his _face_!"

"I can't believe it worked!"

Ruby and Weiss fell laughing onto a shady bench, the empty courtyard they stop in sheltering them from nosy students. Plum trees with fragrant blossoms are artfully arranged, dappling grey pavers with soft shadows. A squat fountain splashed merrily in the centre.

"That was awesome! Where did you learn to act?" Ruby asked.

"Please Ruby, your performance was divine. You almost convinced me." Weiss replied modestly. Ruby grinned.

"It's good to know you can think outside your jewel encrusted box, princess." She said.

"Good to know you're quick on the uptake, dolt." Weiss retorted.

Ruby and Weiss exchanged a wary look before dissolving into giggles again.

"What was that book about?" Weiss said, sobering up.

"ABC of fairy tale monsters, are they all real?" Ruby mused.

"If they are, then will more show up?" Weiss' question lingering uncomfortably, they watch silhouettes dart over cobblestones as branches sway.

"We need weapons." Ruby said, breaking the silence.

"I... had one," Weiss offered tentatively, "A dust rapier, it got confiscated."

Ruby rolled her head to look at Weiss. She looked pained, like an old wound is acting up. It's fleeting though, as Weiss straightened up, hands clasping in her lap. The cool mask slipped back over her face. Ruby opened her mouth, but hesitated in prying further. Their fragile alliance may not hold under the weight of invasive questions.

"Where is it now?" Ruby asked instead.

"On the boy's side, locked up in Headmaster Port's office." Weiss said.

"Then we get it back." Ruby said, clenching a fist with resolve. Weiss gave a short laugh.

"We can't walk in ask for it, Ruby."

"How hard can it be? It's only an office, not a vault or anything hard."

"An office in the middle of the boy's campus, that we have to walk through, after getting over the wall unnoticed." Weiss said, listing the obstacles off.

"I'll think of something." Ruby muttered.

"Let me know when you do."

"There's another weapon we can get first," Ruby volunteered, "It's in Vale, at my uncle's house."

"He'll bring it here?" Weiss asked.

"Well no, he's out on business most of the year," Ruby frowned, "Plus, I don't want him to know I'm taking it." Weiss shook her head.

"We can't leave the without an escort, Ruby. Until entering the University, all students must be chaperoned outside the campus."

"Well that sucks, does it have to be family?" Weiss pursed her lips as she considered Ruby's question.

"No, it can be a Daffodil or older."

"Then let's ask-"

"But that doesn't help us, we need to be in their clique." Weiss interrupted.

"What if you pay them?" Rudy asked. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"This is _Beacon_, Ruby. It's about who you know." She said dismissively

"Well, you know Coco." Weiss cringed at the thought of asking Coco for anything.

"Well, yes but-"

"But me no buts! Can we at least try?" Ruby pleaded. Weiss sighs.

"Fine, but she won't-"

"Nope!" Ruby jumped up and offered a hand to Weiss.

"This will be a waste of time." Weiss huffed as Ruby pulled her upright.

"Just let me do the talking." Ruby said confidently.

–

Ruby's confidence slowly ebbs away as she pushed the buzzer for Coco's room. She stood in an air conditioned foyer of a dorm a short walk from their own. Although apartment block is closer fit for the sprawling building. Arms crossed and foot tapping, Weiss waits impatiently beside her. There's a click and a pleasant, accented voice answered.

"_Coco Adel's residence. May I ask who is calling?_"

"Um, Ruby Rose is calling. May I ask whom is speaking?" Ruby said. Weiss face-palmed at Ruby's attempt at polite speech. There's a short pause before the speaker answers.

"_This is her lady's maidservent."_

"Does her lady's maidservent have a name?" Ruby asked, ignoring the look Weiss is giving her. There's a longer pause, and a faint sound like... muffled giggles?

"_My name is Velvet. May I ask the nature of your call?"_

Weiss spoke up before Ruby could garble another answer.

"Is Coco in?" She asked curtly.

"_Yes, although my lady wishes to remain undisturbed."_

"Tell her to expect company." Weiss abruptly made for the elevator without waiting for a reply. Ruby hurried to catch up.

"That was rude, Weiss. She sounded nice."

"She's the help, Ruby." Weiss said with a roll of her eyes.

"So?" Weiss gives Ruby a exasperated look.

"Let's get this over with." Weiss said, ending the conversation.

An elevator ride and a short walk later, they arrived at Coco's place.

"Be polite." Both say simultaneously. Ruby knocks.

There's muffled scurrying before the faunus maid opens the door, cheeks dusted with pink. Velvet pulled at her drab uniform, adjusting it before brushing a few hairs from her eyes.

"Welcome," She said, dipping into a smooth curtsy, "Please, follow me."

Coco's apartment is much smaller then Weiss', yet still dwarfed the average dorm room. The style differed greatly; earthy browns and greens with a lot of rich timber joinery. Stark contrast to Weiss' sleek modern look. The short hallway leads into a joint kitchen and living area. Coco sat in a plush, high backed chair at a round table laid with a delicate tea set. Velvet ducked into another curtsey.

"My lady, Miss Schnee and Miss Rose to see you." Coco nodded her acknowledgement and Velvet scurried off towards the kitchen.

"Ruby," Coco greeted warmly, before narrowing her eyes at Weiss, "Schnee."

"Adel." Weiss said, icy. Ruby waved.

Velvet bustled back over balancing a three tiered silver tray laden with an assortment of finger sandwiches and small cakes. Ruby stomach growled loudly.

"I can't take you anywhere." Weiss said. Coco smirked.

"Please, help yourself." She said, inviting them to sit.

Ruby doesn't need to be told twice. She plopped down onto the closest seat, reaching eagerly for a sandwich. A sharp slap to her hand by Weiss has Ruby pulling back with a yelp.

"Ruby! Manners!" Weiss said, directing her attention a patient Velvet clutching a napkin. Coco laughed musically.

"You're a delight, Ruby. How on earth did you end up at this dreary Academy?" She asked.

"Um, I was sponsored anonymously." Ruby said, fidgeting as Velvet smoothed the napkin she placed in Ruby's lap.

"Oh? _Mysterious_. Any idea who it could be?" Coco said, eager for new gossip. Ruby shrugged.

"No clue."

"Shame," Coco said, leaning back, "So what brings you here?"

"We need a favour." Ruby said.

"Happy to help a cute Daisy. Having issues fitting in? I can see Weiss not being a help there."

"Hey!" Weiss cried out, startling Velvet who was fussing with Weiss' napkin.

"Um, no. We need to go into Vale and were wondering if you could take us?" Ruby asked. Coco chortled, waving her off.

"Oh no, sorry. Not Weiss, if she does anything... _brutish_, it'll reflect badly on me." Weiss glared at Coco, but held back on the retort.

"Oh." Ruby said, disappointed. China clinks, filling the awkward silence as Velvet began to pour tea. Coco gave Ruby a calculating look.

"I may be persuaded to take you, if given something in return." She said.

"Forget it, Ruby. It's won't be worth it." Weiss warned. Coco made shooing motions at Weiss.

"Don't listen to her, Ruby. I only need a little secret, something worthwhile."

"A secret?" Ruby said, looking puzzled.

"Information is valuable at Beacon," Coco said, spreading her arms, "It's not who you know, it's what your know about them."

"Ruby's been here for a day, she doesn't know anything of value." Weiss said

"It'll have to be about herself, of course," Coco said, leaning forward, "So, what are you hiding, Ruby Rose?"

Ruby is silent as Velvet carefully pours her tea. Weiss watched her, frowning.

"Ruby?" She said.

"It's fine Weiss." Ruby said, resolved. She smiled at Coco calmly sipping tea.

"I have absolutely no secrets worth mentioning. Normal girl, normal knees." Ruby said cheerfully.

Coco splutters into her cup as laughter tumbled out.

"Ruby, you are _delightful_," Coco gasped, "An honest, simple soul." Ruby decided to take that as a compliment.

"I guess that means you won't take us to Vale." She said. Coco shook her head.

"No, but please stay for a while. It's refreshing to chat without the verbal fencing."

Ruby smiled, reaching for the spread before hesitating. She glanced at Weiss who gave an almost imperceptible nod of approval. Ruby happily sampled the treats on display.

"So," Ruby began, "How long have you and Velvet been friends?" Coco almost choked on a scone while Velvet found sudden interest in the ceiling.

"Ruby! Don't be rude!" Weiss interjected.

"What? It's just a question. Besides, we were rude for interrupting their afternoon tea." Ruby grumbled.

"_Coco's_ afternoon tea." Weiss corrected. Ruby used both hands to gesture at the food.

"All this for one person?"

"It's about appearances." Weiss sniffed.

"Then why did Velvet need to change?" Ruby argued, "If she was already maiding around then she wouldn't need to." Coco and Velvet look considerably more nervous as Ruby laid her case out.

"And I could hear them giggling on the intercom. Sounds like friends to me." Ruby finished, crossing her arms.

"Ruby, that's preposterous. The very idea–" Weiss stopped mid-sentence and looked at the faunus maid for the first time, Velvet shrinking under the scrutiny. Her dress hung slightly askew, wisps of hair drift loose from a hanging bun.

"What were you doing before we showed up?" Weiss asked. Velvet's eyes flicked to Coco looking for support.

"I gave her the afternoon off," Coco replies smoothly, "Your unannounced arrive gave her scant time to be presentable." Weiss casually picks up her teacup.

"You see Ruby? A reasonable explanation. Please refrain from wild speculation, you wouldn't want _rumours_ to start circulating." She said, offhandedly. After a dainty sip of tea, Weiss continued.

"It would be _scandalous_. Not to mention what would happen to the poor little faunus..." Tension almost sings with the veiled threat hanging in the air.

"No-one would believe that." Coco said, looking unsure. Weiss pounced for the kill.

"Of _course_ not, but they may start paying closer attention, looking for little tells. Hiring a new maid would be a _must_." Coco and Velvet share a worried look.

"I don't get it, why is it bad they're friends?" Ruby asked, puzzled by the exchange.

"It's just not proper, Ruby. Being _intimate_ with the help." Weiss said with mock outrage. Coco stood abruptly, chair skidding backwards.

"It's not like that! We're just friends!" She yelled, panicking. Weiss leaned back smugly.

"Well, I'm sure we can work something out in exchange for a little discretion." She said. Coco slumped back down into her seat.

"Want do you want, Schnee?" She asked, defeated. Velvet hovered beside her, fretting between keeping the charade up and comforting her friend.

"How about a trip to Vale for a start?" Weiss said triumphant. Ruby frowned.

"Let me get this straight," She started, addressing Weiss, "You want to blackmail Coco by spreading rumours about being friends with Velvet."

"Blackmail is a harsh way to put." Weiss protested.

"Weiss, that's terrible."

"It's _Beacon,_ Ruby. This is how it's _done_."

"It isn't very..." Ruby's hand makes lazy circles, reaching for the correct word.

"Honourable?" Coco offered.

"Honourable! It isn't very honourable, Weiss." Ruby said. Weiss' jaw dropped with shock before angrily snapping close.

"Oh for goodness–I wasn't _actually_ going to do it," Weiss huffed, she folded her arms and turned away, "I'm better than that."

Swinging her head between a cheerful Ruby and a sullen Weiss, Coco looked for signs of deception.

"You would give up an advantage?" She said, suspicious.

"Yep!" Ruby said.

"Because it's... mean?"

"Yep!" Coco blinked, then burst out laughing.

"Because it's _mean_!" She gasped, tears running down her cheeks. Ruby looks to Velvet who shrugged at her partners mirth. With great effort, Coco got herself under control.

"I underestimated you, Weiss." She said, sitting up straight.

"Wouldn't be the first person." Weiss muttered.

"I'll take both of you into Vale, on one condition."

"Oh?" Weiss said, warily.

"That we must do this again." Coco said, smiling. Weiss raises a eyebrow.

'Deal!" Ruby said. Velvet sags with relief.

"That was more than a little terrifying." Velvet said, dropping all pretences.

"May as well join us now Vels." Coco said. A delighted smile slips on easily as Velvet pulls another chair over.

"I've always wanted to do this more people!" She said, sitting down between Weiss and Coco.

–

Cigar smoke hangs suspended in the still air like a drop of ink in water. Half a dozen men sit around a table, piles of poker chips and half empty bottles before them. A few more are scattered around, sitting on wooden crates or guarding the exits, their guns in plain sight. A tall man in a bowler hat frowned at the cards in his hand. Tossing down two, he is silently dealt more. The rhythmic clinking of chips echoed off the bare walls as the pot is raised.

Everyone's attention is turned upwards at a sudden thump from the rafters. The skylight cracked then shattered into a rain of shards as two bodies tumble through it. They hit the table hard sending it's contents flying and the men jumping backwards. A women with a shock of blonde hair sat up, straddling the hooded figure beneath her. A sandwich is cradled protectively in her hands.

"Aha! Mine again!" She crowed.

There's a scrape of metal on leather as guns are pulled from holsters. The blonde is suddenly aware of the icy reception as a dozen barrels point at her.

"Well, shit."


	5. Chapter 5

The Huntress and the Stray

Blake Belladonna slinked into the decaying men's room, feline ears flattening on top of her head in distaste. Stall doors hang off hinges and cryptic graffiti covered the walls. Smashed porcelain crunched under Blake's boots as she approached Roman Torchwick. The career criminal sat with his feet up on a rickety desk, dragged in from elsewhere in the dilapidated building. A bowler hat is crammed down over unruly red hair, the white trench coat he wore was a bold choice for reclining in a grimy chair. His number two, Neo Politan, is perched on the edge of the desk, kicking his feet lazily in the air. A white, tailed jacket lined with pink hung off his short frame. His close cropped hair parted into pink and brown; Blake again wondered if it was natural. Neo smirked at her look and casually took a bite of an apple. It was a mystery to Blake how Torchwick's lackey can stomach food with the rank, sour smell permeating the room.

"Glad you could make it, Kitty-cat. Please, take a seat." Torchwick greeted jovially. A quick look at the damp office chair has Blake shaking her head.

"I'm fine, thanks." She said, disgust plainly showing. Blake knew Torchwick picked these meeting places as a tactical advantage. Keeping his guests uncomfortable made for easier negotiations. Blake admitted to herself that it was working this time.

"Fair enough. Down to business then, I have a job for you." Torchwick said. Blake's ears perked up, interested.

"It's an easy gig, a spot of surveillance," he drawled on, "Nothing outside your skill set." Blake crossed her arms.

"Who am I looking for?" She asked.

"Not who, what. You recognise these, right?"

With a flick of a wrist a pack of playing cards appeared in Torchwick's gloved hand. Blake nodded, dredging up an old memory of playing with a battered deck by soft candle light; Mother laughing at the perplexed expression on Father's face as Blake happily taught them human games.

"Good, that saves time in explaining," Torchwick said, artfully shuffling the deck, "There's a poker game tonight, I need your help to even the odds."

"You want me to... play?" Torchwick barked a laugh at her question.

"A chimmie girl at the table? That'll be a sight!" Blake's tail twitched at the slur.

"Then what, _tahae_?" She growled. Torchwick lifted his hands up in surrender.

"Easy, Kitty-cat. I'm getting there."

With practised ease, Torchwick tossed five cards onto the table to land face down in a neat arc. Blake stared at the blue and white patterns, not understanding.

"Ordinary cards, right? Unless you look at them in the right light. Neo, show her." Torchwick said.

Neo pulled a small pair of binoculars out of his jacket and tossed them at Blake. Lazily snatching them out of the air, she curiously examined them. Neo mimed how to use them, exaggerating the motions. Blake ignored the taunt and peered through the binoculars at the cards. Bright writing appeared showing the suit and a number or letter. Blake read them off.

"Queen of clubs, seven of spades, nine of clubs, three of diamonds, and one of hearts."

"Ace of hearts." Torchwick corrected, turning over each card, showing the face matched the back. Blake tapped the lenses.

"How does it work?" She asked.

"Thin layer of hard light dust. Invisible unless the right filter is used," Torchwick explained, "Activates in contact with aura."

"And I spy to tell you the cards?"

"Yes, the dealer is in on it and will light them up."

"Seems simple." Blake mused. Torchwick nodded in agreement.

"There's a skylight above the table, you can relay the cards to me as they're dealt." He said.

"How?"

"Using these."

At Torchwick's signal, Neo pulled out a scroll and a round, smooth piece of plastic out of his jacket. Hopping off the table, he handed them to Blake.

"What is this?" Blake asked as she held up the small disc.

"It's an earpiece, in case I need to talk to you." Torchwick replied, tapping his ear, "Your human ears do work, don't they?" Blake rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but these work better." Blake said, tapping the faunus ears sticking out of her raven hair.

"Of course they do. Moving on, the scroll has a map to the location programmed into it. Please don't break this one." Torchwick cautioned.

Blake huffed at the comment, it wasn't her fault scrolls didn't bounce. She slipped them, along with the binoculars, into the inside felt pocket of her coat.

"When?"

"Be in position by eight tonight, look for the skylight with the red flag." Torchwick said.

"How much?" Blake asked.

"You'll be paid 500 lien for tonight."

Blake's expression remained unchanged but her faunus traits gave away her delight at hearing the sum. _500 lien!_, she thought, tail flicking upwards happily, _I could get a room with a shower!_

"Seems fair." She said, tone neutral. Torchwick grinned at her poor attempt at bluffing.

"If there's no more questions, then we'll meet up after the game." he said.

Blake doesn't reply as she turned and stalked out of the impromptu office, Torchwick watching her leave. After her footsteps fade away down the stairs, he spoke up.

"Glad she's a cheap date. Let's hope she doesn't find out how much she's worth." Neo faced Torchwick, his hands flashing with signs.

Are you sure we should use her? She's a faunus bumpkin.

"Ye of little faith," Torchwick tsked, "Besides, you know how hard it is to get good help these days."

She couldn't even use a scroll until two weeks ago!

"She's a quick study." Torchwick said with dismissive wave. Neo pouted and folded his arms. Standing, Torchwick sauntered around the desk to give the short boy a quick pat on the shoulder.

"It'll be fine. Besides, I have you for plan B." He said.

Neo pondered his words before giving Torchwick a wicked grin.

–

"Ay, brute! Ya want a real man to make a women of ya?"

Yang Xiao Long sighed and hefted a box of machine parts into the back of her delivery truck to land with a clatter, the truck's suspension bouncing with the weight. She turned and faced the co-worker who hollered. He leered at her within the warehouse doors, a few other workers stopped stacking shelves to pay attention.

"When you find one then let me know, Gavin!" Yang shouted back, holding a fist out with her pinky extended down and waggling.

Gavin's face flushed red as his workmates laugh and playfully shove him. Before he could escalate, the supervisor marched out of his office, scowling.

"Alright back to work, lads! And Gavin, keep your gob shut!" He bellowed, waving a clipboard to shoo them off.

Yang smiled as the grizzled old man puffed towards her. Coming to an abrupt stop and tucking the clipboard under an arm, he looped both thumbs through overall straps.

"Afternoon, Yang. You keeping alright?" he said.

"Just fine, Mr Greywacke. Loading up my last delivery now." Yang replied.

"About that, you good for a few more today? The other driver is out sick, bad clams." Greywacke said, spitting his frustration onto the ground. Yang frowned.

"How many more?"

"Four, you should done be around 8 o'clock," he said, worry pulling at his face, "I'm in a bit a pinch here, big customers you see."

"Lets see the orders." Yang said.

The supervisor passed the clipboard over and she and flipped through the paperwork. Yang gave him a nod.

"Yeah, I can do this no problem."

"Thanks Yang, you're a peach." Greywacke said, relief relaxing his features.

"I owe you for giving me a chance anyway." said Yang with a earnest smile. No one else wanted anything to do with a teenage girl fresh from the boonies. Especially one not afraid of using aura.

Greywacke shuffled his feet nervously, and fished a damp handkerchief from a pocket. Lifting his flat cap to wipe sweat from his balding head, lips open and close as words refuse to come. Yang crossed her arms, recognising the signs.

"Come on, boss. Out with it."

"Well, there was a complaint." Greywacke mumbled.

A complaint. There was _always_ a damn complaint. Yang could feel the flames of anger licking at her patience. She attempted a deep, calming breath.

"I've been holding back, but any more I'll be too slow." Yang said through gritted teeth. Greywacke shook his head.

"It's not about aura, managed to smooth most of those ruffled feathers." He said.

"Then what?"

"It's about your... clothing options."

The Spring warmth had forced Yang to shed a few layers, preferring not to be swimming in sweat. The brown bomber jacket and orange tank top combination she wore wasn't controversial. That left the comfortable and practical shorts she wore over black spats.

"Oh come on, everyone is starting to wear shorts!" Yang said.

"I know, I know," the supervisor held up his hands to placate her, "No problem here."

"Then who's complaining? Not that SDC prick again?"

Greywacke's cagey expression confirmed Yang's suspicions. Their largest customer, SDC had multiple locations spread across Vale. Though no fault of her own, Yang had managed to earn the ire of their procurement manager – SDC stacked their upper management with true believers. Greywacke tended to avoid assigning SDC jobs to Yang, but with only two drivers she couldn't escape all deliveries. The supervisor straightened up.

"No need for that language! And don't you go doing anything!" He said firmly.

"I wasn't!" Yang protested, vigorously shaking her head sending disorderly golden locks tumbling.

"Hmph, don't be thinking I didn't know about his car being egged."

"Wouldn't know anything about that." Yang said innocently. Greywacke delivered her a hard look, before a slight grin tweaked at his mouth.

"They're still wondering how it got cooked on." He said with a chuckle. Yang shrugged.

"Dedication?" She offered.

"Well, a job needs to be done right," Greywacke said. Yang had to agree to that.

Anger rapidly cooling, Yang felt some pity for the supervisor; he received a lot of backlash keeping her on. And he did have a knack for soothing the indignant stuck in the tar of religion. Yang pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Look, I'll find some half skirts or something." She said, looking for a compromise. Greywacke's shoulders relaxed.

"Thanks, Yang. Sorry about this nonsense." He said.

"Not your fault, old man."

"Well, I'll let you get to it then." With a tip of his cap, Greywacke turned to leave. On impulse, Yang called out before he got back into the warehouse.

"Hey, why did you hire me?" She asked.

"Because I owe it to someone to take risks." Greywacke replied cryptically, without stopping.

–

Blake almost pranced down the darkening streets as she mentally spent her upcoming pay. A relaxing shower, full stomach, and sleeping in a warm bed were comforts only achieved a handful of times in her half year stay in Vale. Hell, a hot shower was still a novelty to the faunus who grew up in villages without electricity. _An endless supply of heated water_, Blake thought,_ definitely a perk of human civilisation I could get behind_.

Blake felt her tail brush against her back as it swayed with joy. Her yellow eyes dart around under her hood as she carefully coiled it away back under her long coat. Thankfully the streets were largely empty at this time of night. These days Blake found herself wishing that her only faunus trait were the ears she was born with; her tail had a mind of it's own, often attracting unwanted attention. Glancing down at her scroll, Blake made a right turn following the map laid out for her. _Humans certainly made things easier for themselves_, she found herself thinking.

Passing a brightly lit laundromat, she stared at the one tumbling machine in a row of silent others. The concept of washing machines still amazed Blake and an urge to try one tugged at her. But the clothes on her back were all she owned, and humans were easily offended by nudity. Blake was thankful the sturdy leather and felted fur clothing she wore were made for hard wearing, even if they crackled a bit as she walked.

Blake continued to follow the path laid out by her scroll. Shops and apartment buildings faded away to make room for warehouses and factories. The smell of salt water and long dead fish occasional wafted in as she neared the sea. Lamp posts become more and more spaced out until she found herself walking without their electric buzz. Blake's eyes gleamed as they pierced the lengthening shadows – Night vision a welcomed faunus advantage.

Turning a corner Blake entered an alleyway. Light blooms from an open doorway halfway down, a small truck parked beside it with it's rear roller door opened.

"Bayside Engineering and Electrical Supplies" Blake said, reading the truck's black and yellow lettering out loud. She went to move around the open cab door when a package on the dash caught her attention. She recognised the wrapping from dumpster diving, a popular sandwich place. Blake stomach growled with the opportunity of an easy meal. Quickly in and out, she secured her prize. A woman's voice cried out.

"Hey!"

The furious shout startled Blake. Without glancing backwards she tore into a sprint for the alley exit. Pounding footsteps followed.

"Get back here!"

Blake stayed ahead of her pursuer as she ran, only slowing to briefly check her scroll. Soon her destination loomed ahead of her, a large warehouse with zigzaging roof line. She made for a narrow gap down the side and ducked in while loosening a long ribbon wrapped around a forearm. Charged with aura, she used it to grapple the roof line and pulled it taut, testing it. Jumping, Blake called onto her semblance and perfect copy of herself formed out of shadows beneath her. Acting as a springboard, the clone boosted her up the warehouse wall. The double vanished back into the darkness as Blake scrambled up the ribbon, dragging herself over the edge as the scrape of boots announced her hunter sliding into the alleyway below.

Blake peeked over the edge; a mop of blonde hair slowly paced below. Eventually they come to a decision and jogged down the gap. Blake watched her reach the end and turn a corner before relaxing her guard. _A successful heist!_

A sudden jingle in her ear almost sent her rolling off the roof. Fumbling for her scroll, Blake answered the call.

"Hello?" She whispered. Torchwick's smug voice answered.

"_Kitty-cat, you're in position I hope."_

"Almost, I'm on the roof." Blake said, creeping to the first rise.

"_Good. We're about to head in, keep the call going."_

The call went silent as Torchwick muted his end. Blake surveyed the roof from the first peak, spotting the marking flag fluttering in the breeze. Silently prowling to the skylight, she looked down to catch the first players taking seats around a table below. Taking out the binoculars, Blake settled down to watch. The hard earned sandwich is placed beside her.

–

Yang trudged back the way she came, irritated at herself for losing the thief. They were _quick_. Tapping into aura only allowed her to keep sight of them. Well, up to a point.

"Shit." Yang swore, kicking ineffectively at the trash littering the alleyway. She stopped and squatted down, balancing on the balls of her feet. Head bowed, fingers thread into her long hair. One day. That's all she needed. One day with no stupid catcalls, no stupid complaints for doing her job, no _fucking_ pious pricks. Yang wanted to punch back. Unfortunately, faith made for good armor in Vale. _At least the thief was something I could hit. _

Yang stood. Hands on hips, she stretched back and gazed upwards. The theft of a sandwich was nothing compared to the bonfire of dogma threatening to roast her. Yet it burned her to let it go. As Yang watched stars wink in the gap between roof lines, a thought occurred to her. _What if...?_

She strode towards the rear of warehouse, eyes scanning the walls. She found what she was looking for on the back wall; an access ladder. The base sat out of reach, a locked cage wrapped around to prevent entry. It was no obstacle to Yang. A touch of aura had her hanging one handed from the side of the cage. She popped the padlock open with her free hand and clambered onto the ladder.

Quietly, Yang eased herself up the ladder and poked her head up slowly. She grinned as her hunch paid off; The thief was laying on their stomach, their hood illuminated as they peered through a skylight. Yang gathered herself into a crouch, her target unaware with their attention focused downwards. Aura pumped into her legs and she leapt, the corrugated iron spreading under her boot like a footprint left in mud. The thief turned her way as she sailed towards them. Too slow to react from their prone position, Yang landed heavily on their back with a satisfying thump. She felt the resistance of an aura as she tried to hold them down. The thief bucked hard and almost slipped out from under Yang. Grunting, Yang pulled them back hard, spinning them around to slam into the glass of the skylight. Bright golden eyes flashing with indignation glare back. Yang pauses. _A girl?_

Yellow orbs dart down and Yang's gaze followed. Her sandwich lay there, unmolested. Yang grinned and reached for it. Despite her position, the thief snatched for it as well. The movement and struggle forced Yang to shift her weight to keep the girl pinned against the glass. Cracks form and branch off across the skylight, both girls holding their breath at the splintering noise. The glass shattered. A momentary feeling of weightlessness then Yang plummets with the thief into the warehouse.

They land hard on a table below, scattering gambling chips and bottles, Yang's fall cushioned by the thief beneath her. The impact forced the thief to relinquish the sandwich. Yang sat up, straddling the stunned thief and crowing in triumphant.

"Aha! Mine again!"

Movement to her sides drew Yang's attention away from the groaning thief. There were a lot of guns pointed at her.

"Well, shit."

"Torchwick you slimy fuck, what the hell is this?" A bear of a man shouts, wiping beer off his black silk vest.

"I was about to ask the same thing to you, Junior." A tall, lanky man in a bowler hat narrowed his eyes at Yang, "Looks like one of your whores."

The other players back away slowly as the two men glared across the table. Henchmen scattered around the room close ranks behind their bosses. White trench coated thugs faced off against black suited gangsters like a badly themed chess game. Junior reaches down and retrieves a long, thin case.

"Bugger this, games off. You want this then front up the cash." He said, slapping the case with a meaty hand. Torchwick sighed.

"Plan B, Neo."

The lackey standing at Junior's left lashed out, their gun crunching into his nose and flaring brick red aura. Even with the extra protection the blow still managed to draw blood. Junior dropped the case and it was quickly snatched up by the traitor. Dazed, Junior still managed to engulf the him in a bear-hug. He squeezed. They shattered.

Junior stared in surprised as shards of the former traitor fall from his arms. The air shimmered by Torchwick and his number two materialises, releasing his semblance. A slice of a smile on his lips, Neo twirled the pilfered case tauntingly. Junior growled.

"Jubb kilb dem!" He roared, blood spraying off his lips.

Yang shared a look with the hooded girl before flopping sideways off the table. Pistols crack deafeningly and as Yang hits the ground before rolling under the table. Her shoulder bumped the sandwich thief who mirrored her actions in seeking cover from the bullets passing overhead.

"Look what you did!" She yelled over the gunfire.

"Me? This is your fault! You took my property!" Yang waved the pudgy sandwich in her face.

She was _quick_. Yang found herself staring at empty space and an equally empty hand. She turned to look forward and the girl is smugly crouched, holding the sandwich up in victory – until a passing bullet exploded it. Splattered with the contents, the thief mournfully looked at the remains smeared over her fist. Yang can't help but laugh, though it quickly dies when a gun is held to the girl's hooded head.

"Die, bitch."

Yang watched as the girl _reacted_. She ducked her head while a hand shot out to grasp the gunman's wrist, pulling downwards and away. Off balance, he stumbled forward and the thief's boot solidly impacted with his face as she kicked up from her crouch. The gangster crumbled to the floor. Yang is impressed by the lithe movements, even she isn't as flexible in close quarters.

The thief's purple aura flares as a bullet glances off it. She cried out and grasped her shoulder. A fire roared to life in Yang, sudden and furious. Without thinking, she heaved the table away sending it tumbling into into two struggling fighters. The sudden violent movement pauses the surrounding combat, allowing Yang to stride forward and scoop up the thief. Both sides train their guns on the new threat and Yang gritted her teeth as bullets bounced off her aura. She dived forward behind a broad crate. Out of sight, the mobsters turn their attention back to each other.

Yang found herself looking down at the thief for the third time.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." She joked.

"You can get off me now."

Yang sat up and pressed her back against the crate, the thief joining her. Gunshots and shouts announce the fight is still going strong, a stray bullet pinged off the concrete beside her. She needed a way out, and any help that she can get. Yang held out her hand.

"Temporary truce?" She suggested. The girl gave her a wary look before gingerly taking her hand.

"Truce."

"Great, now we need a way out."

The girl tugged at her sleeve and pointed at a large sheet metal sliding door, the closest exit. A handful of goons stand in the way. The few small crates scattered around offer scant cover for sneaking, they would need to make a break for it.

"Alright, we run. Leave the door to me." Yang said.

Without waiting for a reply, Yang darted from their cover. She kicked at a crate in her path, the wood splintering as it's hurtled across the floor. It caught a gangster unaware, slamming into his shins and toppling him over. Yang winced as she heard his chin crunch when it struck the ground.

The next opponent noticed her approach, but could do little against Yang's charge. The shoulder tackle broke his aura as Yang transferred her momentum into the helpless thug. He bounced and skidded into a motionless heap.

A gun rapidly fired behind Yang before she can move again, yet the expected bullets failed to connect. Instead, steel piercingly resonated and bullets whine as they ricochet. Turning, she found the hooded girl holding a curved knife with a carved bone handle, the blade still ringing slightly. A faint glow of aura surrounded it. _I need to learn that trick, _Yang thought.

Returning to the task at hand, she made for the exit. Advancing, Yang doesn't break her stride as she unleashed her semblance. The power of every hit, gunshot, and impact she received is echoed back and amplified into one aura boosted blow. The metal door folded like paper. It crashed thunderously to the ground and Yang carried on though. The dramatic effect is somewhat spoiled as she stopped and walked back to drag the shocked thief with her. The astonished mobsters watch her leave. Torchwick broke the spell.

"Don't just stand there you idiots, get her!"

Yang and the hooded girl weave through the warehouse bursting out a side door into the chill evening air. Muffled yelling spurred them towards the street, the thief taking the lead. She set a gruelling pace as they attempted to lose their pursuers down back alleys and side streets.

Lagging behind and looking over her shoulder, Yang failed to notice the girl's sudden stop. She slammed into the thief's back, sending them flying to land with a mighty splash. Saltly water filled Yang's mouth as she gasped in the frigid ocean. Kicking hard, she burst though the surface spluttering. Flailing arms drawing her attention, Yang watched the thief slip under. _Shit! She can't swim!_

Yang cut through the water with a few powerful strokes. Diving under, it's only by luck that she caught the sinking thief by the collar in the pitch black water. Aura powered kicks have their heads back above the water, the thief gulping down breaths between choked words.

"_Awhina! Kia awhina koe!_"

"Would you calm down! You'll drown us both!"

Yang slipped an arm around the floundering thief from behind, then awkwardly made the swim back to dry land. Numbing cold sapped her strength, leaving Yang to rely on aura to get them out of the bay. A final push and Yang's hand made contact with the rough stone of the quay. The thief wasted no time in climbing up the slope, boots slipping against the wet stonework.

Yang hauled herself up to find the thief hunched over, thumping the back of her head. She straightened, hood falling back to reveal prominent feline ears flicking with irritation.

"You're a faunus?" Yang said, taking in the thief's dripping figure, "A wild faunus?"

"What gave it away_._" the thief grumbled, futilely trying to wring out her leather bodice.

"Yesh, someone doesn't like their late night swims."

"Yes, they're _lovely_. I do enjoy not breathing and my ears filled with half the ocean."

"Payback for the sandwich then." Yang huffed.

"Because that's a fair price? Thrown through a skylight, getting shot at, and almost drowned over a _pohe_ sandwich!" the thief spat.

"It was because you stole it!" Yang shouted.

"Then buy another! No sane person would go that far for a _sandwich_! Why does it matter so much?"

"It doesn't! I just... I needed a win, okay?" Yang sighed, "I just needed a fucking win."

The faunus paused and tilted their head as she studied the dejected Yang.

"I can understand that." the thief said carefully. Yang brightened a little.

"Besides, it was kind of fun. And it's not everyday I get to blow off steam."

"Humans have a strange sense for fun."

"What? Faunus don't like a good food fight?" A chill onshore breeze made them both shudder in the awkwardness of Yang's joke.

"I'm sorry for the sandwich." the faunus offered.

"I'm sorry for... everything else." Yang said, rubbing the back of her head. The thief gave a small smile as she rolled her eyes.

"I should go find somewhere to dry off. It's been interesting...?" she trailed off.

"It's Yang. I didn't catch yours."

"Blake."

"See you around Blake." Yang watched as Blake turned to leave, the thief hugging herself for warmth as she shivered. A sudden impulse made her call out.

"Hey, do you need ride anywhere?" Yang asked. Blake looked back, rubbing her arms.

"No, don't know here I'm going."

"Oh. Well, there's my place?" Blake gave her a frosty look, ears flattening back.

"I don't sell myself, _tahae_."

"What?" Yang's momentary confusion is replaced with pink cheeks, "No! Not like that! I meant as somewhere warm to take your clothes– I mean to dry off. As an apology for getting you wet– for the dunking." Blake raised an eyebrow at her bumbling.

"I'll thrown in a meal too." Yang finished lamely. Blake's ears perked up.

"Sure, why not."

"Great," Yang looked around to get her bearing, "Truck is this way." Blake fell in beside her for the walk back.

"You owe me 500 lien by the way."

"What?"

–

With Junior finally chased off, Torchwick sat in the wreckage of the room fumbling with the case's lock. He looked up as Neo sauntered up and started to sign.

Men are back, said the girls got away.

"Expected, Kitty-cat is no slouch. Wonder who Blondie was though?" Torchwick said.

One of Junior's? Maybe he got the same idea.

"Hardly," Torchwick snorted in amusement, "Junior's not imaginative." Neo shrugged.

At least we got the case.

"At a cost." Torchwick said, glancing around at his groaning men. Most will be out of action for a while. He would need to lie low until the gang was back to full strength.

Turning back to the case, Torchwick grinned as his pick found the sweet spot and the lock clicked open. He eagerly wrenched the case open, revealing a few printed photos and a handful of dust cartridges of assorted colours.

"That lying bastard, it's not here!" Torchwick exclaimed, picking up a red cartridge, "Only the ammo, no wonder he agreed to play for it."

Neo peered over Torchwick's shoulder at the case. He reached in to gather up the pictures and shuffled through them. He stopped at one then tapped Torchwick with it.

"What is it?" Torchwick grumbled, taking the picture. Neo pointed at a glass display case in the background. Torchwick blinks.

"Well I'll be damned, Junior knew it whereabouts." His crooked grin returns.

Who's the fat guy?

"That Neo, is Beacon's Headmaster, Peter Port. And he's standing in his office."

The posh school? The one you went to?

"The very same, the codger collects old weapons." Torchwick said.

Then lets get it.

"Not that easy," Torchwick frowned, "Even with your peculiar semblance, getting in is difficult. Then there's the security in the office."

Then what's the plan?

"We give Kitty-cat a chance at redemption."


	6. Chapter 6

Reflections

Blake stepped out of the bathtub, thumb and forefinger gliding up her tail squeezing water from the fur. She wiped the mirror to reveal her smirking reflection. The glass surface was immense compared to the small, cracked hand mirror from her youth – a luxury that came at great expensive. _Humans love to surround themselves with wonders and convenience_, she mused. Not that Blake was complaining after indulging herself with a long shower, trying each of the dozen or so bottles of soap and gels crammed in a shower caddy. Taking a step back, she traced a finger over prominent ribs; wintering on the streets did no favours to her already lean frame. Blake was looking forward to the increasing spring warmth to stop her from shivering away calories.

She leisurely stretched her arms up, leaving trails in the lingering steam as fingertips brushed against the low ceiling. Blake grimaced at a sharp stab of pain in her shoulder. Pulling long damp hair aside, she revealed a bloom of black and purple, easily standing out against skin pink from vigorous scrubbing. The deflected bullet had left a flower shaped bruise, not unlike the belladonna flower of her tribe's namesake. The reminder of home filled her stomach with stones, ears and tail drooping. _What would they think of if they saw me now?_

With hard shake of her head Blake looked for a distraction. She picked up her dripping bodice and wrung it out. The black leather felt supple as she twisted, restored after a strenuous wash and a rub down with conditioner. Blake hummed as she draped the bodice over the edge of the bath. She inspected the rest of her clothing that hung dripping over the curtain and towel racks, enjoying the now perfumed scent.

Satisfied, Blake scooped up a towel and exited the bathroom, the cool air of the hallway raising goosebumps as it washed over her. Drying her hair, she strolled into a combined living and dining room. She made her way around worn and mismatched furniture placed without much care, eyes roaming the walls cluttered with curiosities and souvenirs. A couple of faunus war masks hanging between silk Mistralian fans caught her attention. Dropping her towel onto a fraying armchair, Blake goes for a closer look. Leaning in, she noted the glossy black red lines over white plastic. Fakes.

"Hot..."

Blake turned she find a gaping Yang frozen at the kitchen entrance, an oven gloved hand clutching a sizzling cast iron pan.

"What?" Blake asked, eyebrow raised.

"Hot. Hot, hot, hot, hot!"

Yang rushed to the table and dropped the pan with a thud, bouncing plates with a clatter. She frantically flapped her hand about before blowing on it. Another quick look at Blake had her spinning away, cheeks glowing pink.

"Why aren't you wearing anything?!" Yang wailed.

"Because everything is wet."

"I gave you a change of clothes with the towels!" Blake paused, an ear flicking with thought.

"They were for me?"

"Yes!" Yang said frustrated, looking back over her shoulder, "Wasn't that obvious?!"

"It's not like I'm familiar with human customs." Blake huffed folding her arms, causing Yang to redden further and whip her head away again.

"I had a few faunus friends growing up, pretty sure casual nudity wasn't one of their customs."

"What would _potikis_ know about traditions." Blake said, rolling her eyes. Yang frowned in confusion, glancing back at Blake.

"Portickys?"

"_Potikis_ – pets." Blake translated.

"That's... harsh."

"It's the truth." Blake said with a stony glare.

The faunus of the city had long since abandoned their roots and Blake had so far avoided them. _Hypocrite_, a silent voice accused her, _You abandoned everything, slinking away with your tail between your legs_. _You deserve each other._ She could see the disgust on his face...

"Okay, can you please get dressed? Then we can eat." Yang said, pulling Blake back out of her head.

Blake said nothing as she stalked out of the room, tail swishing low. She found the spare clothing left on a wicker basket in the bathroom. After shrugging into an oversized black t-shirt, she pulled on gym shorts and clicked her tongue when the waistband caught in the base of tail. Irritably tugging at her ill-fitting shorts, she emerged back in the lounge to find Yang already seated. She looked up from her seat at the table and breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Don't fit?" Yang asked.

"Tail." Blake said simply.

"Oh, right. You know, I don't think I've meet a faunus with more than one trait."

"Maybe you have," Blake said carefully as she slid into the seat opposite of Yang, "Not all _owha_– traits stand out." Yang looked thoughtful.

"There's something special about two traits and wild faunus, isn't there?"

"What are we eating?" Blake said abruptly, peering at the steaming pan; it was a collection of vegetables and meat suspended in a lot of yellow. Yang stood and picked up a knife.

"Frittata," she said, leaning over to cut the dish into wedges, "It's eggs with chicken, potatoes, tomatoes, cheese – so a big omelette"

"Sounds filling." Blake said, trying to discreetly swallow a flood of saliva. It smelled heavenly.

"It's a little heavy, sure. Er, you're good with onions?" Yang asked, eyeing her feline ears. Blake tilted her head.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's... never mind." Yang said, depositing an oozing slice of frittata onto Blake's plate before serving herself.

Not waiting, Blake pulled off a chunk and popped it into her mouth. She huffed as jaws worked around the hot mass of cheese and egg. _Delicious_. She quickly went to work on the rest, ignoring the heat as she wolfed down her meal. A thrumming reverberated from behind as her tail raked the wooden chair back.

"I could get a spoon, if you want?"

Blake looked up at a grinning Yang who motioned with her fork.

"It's fine, thanks." She said, picking up her own fork and resumed shovelling, albeit slower.

"So, you speak Valish really well. Not much accent." Yang said, interrupting again. Unwanted memories strobe in Blake's thoughts.

_Human men in funny outfits, smiling. Battered shelves sagging with books. Mother encouraging her with honey drops as she read out loud. Greeting a human woman clad in white in her native tongue who clapped with delight._

Blake swallowed. "Missionaries, they brought books." She said.

"Yesh, those bastards get around. They convert many?"

"No," Blake said, shaking her head, "None actually. They had other uses."

"Yeah? What else did they offer besides the good word?"

_Staring in wonderment at the painted scenes in her book. A rough dress she valued more than any silken gown. A boy with black horns shyly handing her a chipped tea set._

"Trade, mostly."

"Useful I suppose. Any other humans visit?"

_A human shouting at her father, their dusty hard hat wobbling. A harmless prank resulting in disfigurement. Crying in the ashes of her hideaway, cradling the remains of a teapot._

"Miners sometimes."

Yang nodded. "I've heard they mine dust in the wilds. So you're from Anima?"

"Yes, south of Mistral."

"Why did you leave?"

_Screaming accusations at her father. A man with black horns hugging her, whispering sweet promises of a better way. Glancing back at sleepy village golden with the dawn's light before turning away to join the others. _

"No reason, needed to see the world." Blake said with a shrug.

She reached out and lifted another slice of frittata onto her plate, Yang also taking a second helping. Blake watched her chew in silence, knowing there was another probing question incoming. She decided to go on the offensive.

"You grew up here?" Blake asked. Yang blinked in surprise.

"Um, no. Patch was home before coming here." She said. Blake gave her a blank look.

"It's an island west of here. On a good day you can see it from the coast." Yang explained.

"Is it as big as Vale?"

"Gods no," Yang snorted, "It's small town out in the wops– the middle of nowhere. I grew up with the forest at my back door."

"Something we have in common then," Blake said, getting a smile in return, "So why you come to Vale?" Yang's face clouded over with a scowl. _Aha_.

"I had to leave, there was a... difference of opinion."

"Oh? Fight with family?" Blake pressed. Yang pushed her plate away.

"Nothing important." She grumbled.

"Family isn't important?" Blake said, the hypocrisy of the question twisting her stomach.

"No– yes, it's not easy to... ugh," Yang stood up, chair scraping at the sudden movement. "It's getting late, and I should have a shower– assuming there's any hot water left."

"It can run out?"

"Only temporarily," Yang said, chuckling at the worried faunus, "I'll set the couch up for you after, it's pretty comfortable for a fold-out. I'd let you use my Uncle's room, but his one rule is to stay out."

Blake nodded at the retreating Yang and went back to eating, her movements lacking enthusiasm. Finding and prodding Yang's sore spot lessened her appetite – guilt made for poor seasoning. Still, she picked up a third slice as the uncertainty of tomorrow drove her on. Her ears twitch at returning footsteps, looking up as Yang entered the room.

"Hey, you know what a washing machine is, right?"

–

Weiss posed hand on hip in front of a grand free-standing mirror before sighing. She unbuttoned the powder blue jacket then tossed it onto a growing pile. Swishing into the walk-in closet, she ran her eyes across the line of coats yet to be tried. Stopping on a heavy jacket with black fur trim on the collar and cuffs, she pulled it out for inspection. Rubbing a thumb over the soft mink lining, a flash of red eyes and matted fur infiltrated her thoughts. Weiss shoved the coat back into place and rubbed her eyes. The last two days were like a fever dream; fairytale creatures are real and church is conspiring to kept them hidden? _Madness! _Weiss was tempted to believe in the Deacon's prank theory, if not for the lingering memory of bubbling flesh. She shuddered.

Rifling through the coats, her fingers paused on the smooth fabric of a bolero jacket and a smile crept onto her lips. A comfortable garment that offered style and freedom of movement, perfect for secretive training sessions. Warm memories of her sister frowning over dusty tomes, trying to decipher the spidery handwriting of past generations. Her sliver of a smile when understanding, eagerly beaconing Weiss over to share. She wondered how far Winter had come with the proper training the Knights Guard offered. As good as the men? Better? Not that she had anyway of knowing with her letters going unanswered. She sighed and let the jacket go, moving on.

Pulling a white pea coat free, Weiss examining the black trim and buttons. She slips it on and buttoned it over her school blazer while strolling out of the walk-in. Taking position in front of the mirror again, she twisted around looking for flaws. After a minute adjustment of the tiara holding her hair in place, she leaned in turning and tilting her head as looked with blemishes. _Perfect._ Weiss nodded at her satisfied reflection. She plucked her scroll from the desk, sliding it into a pocket before leaving her room. The pile of clothes left for the dorm maid to deal with.

Weiss found Ruby waiting in the living room, a bright red cape draped around her shoulders, almost trailing to the floor. It's pinned around her neck with a silver brooch in the shape of a blooming rose. Ruby wilted under Weiss' gaze.

"You said I could wear something over top, this is fine right?" She asked nervously.

Weiss did a slow circle around Ruby. "Hmm, capes do suit you." Weiss said after a moment.

Ruby brightened. "Thanks, I sort of borrowed the idea from Mum."

"I gathered, it was the Wayfinder's signature look," Weiss said, nodding with approval, "I can see why you didn't stay with white, you're quite the spitting image."

"Yeah, her cape was... white." Ruby said, her eyes dull. She shook her head and flashed a smile.

"Anyway, ready for operation: arm-ourselves-against-mythical-creatures?" Ruby asked, her cheery enthusiasm returning.

Weiss rolled her eyes, not only at the absurdity of the mission name but also at what they were planning. It seemed logical yesterday, arming themselves against a dark threat – it's what a knight would do. Now it was ridiculous after a nights retrospection. _Not to mention what would happen if we got caught_, Weiss thought, fingers lightly touching the skin around her left eye.

"I've been thinking, maybe we should leave it alone." Weiss said, turning her head away.

"What?" Ruby snorted, "We can't help much without weapons if another beowolf shows up, silly."

"We don't even know if there's any more, Ruby." Weiss said with a dismissive wave.

"But what if there _is_ more than one?"

"Then leave it to the custodians." Weiss huffed.

Ruby frowned. "What if they get past them?"

"We can run, aura will keep us safe." Weiss snapped back.

"What about other students? They don't have aura." Ruby pressed.

"I don't know." Weiss said, throwing her hands up in the air at Ruby's persistent questions.

"We can't sit back and watch, Weiss." Ruby said, folding her arms.

"Why not?!" Weiss exploded, turning on Ruby, "No one would blame us! It's what they would expect!"

"I would blame us!" Ruby retorted, "What's the point of having aura if we don't use it?"

"Because... Because..." Weiss struggled to find an answer. For most of her life she looked up to the heroes that made up her family line. They were Knights she wanted to emulate, to be skilled in aura and the Schnee hereditary semblance like them. But to what end? Not for praise and that's for certain. Pride? Stubbornness? Tradition? A sudden flare of shame burned her cheeks. _Would I really stand by if I could do something? _Weiss threw her head back with a groan.

"Fine," she said, "We'll get your weapon."

"Heck yeah we will." Ruby said, beaming. Weiss scowled at her smug grin.

"As much as I'd love to keep Coco waiting, we should get going." Weiss grumbled.

Weiss made sure Ruby's hood covered her hair before leaving – not that it was really necessary as they meet no one as Weiss led them out of the building. The rest of the dorm still dozed, content to let the Sunday morning trickle past. The entrance doors hissed opened and Weiss stepped into the chill air. Beside her, Ruby shivered and pulled her cloak tighter, her breath puffs of white as they walked in silence.

Soon they arrived at the air interchange that serviced the girls side of the Academy. Massive air ferries are docked against Beacon's sheer cliffs, hanging over the waters below. Ignoring them, Weiss heads for a smaller airship humming on an airpad as its pilots went through the warm up routine. Outside it, Coco waited bundled in furs and stamping her feet. Velvet stood respectively at her side in a grey duffle coat.

"About time." Weiss heard Coco mutter as they approached.

"Good morning." Weiss responded with mock cheerfulness. Coco only gave a curt nod in return.

"Morning Coco, morning Velvet!" Ruby chirped. The faunus gave her a pleading look.

"Whoops sorry, Velvet. Forgot you're undercover." Ruby horsely whispered. Weiss sighed at her antics.

Coco taking the lead, they lined up outside the cabin door where a stocky, dour looking custodian stood blocking their way.

"Coco Adel, escorting Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose into Vale." Coco said pleasantly.

"ID's please." the custodian grunted.

Weiss held her scroll up to display her ID, the custodian made a show of scrutinising it along with the others. Looking disappointed at finding nothing amiss, he begrudgingly stepped aside and she followed Coco in. Weiss quickly scanned the interior as she walked down the aisle; no other passengers so far. A squeal of pain from behind made her turn. The custodian had his pudgy fingers wrapped around one of Velvet's long rabbit ears. Weiss shot out a hand and grasped Ruby's arm firmly when took a step forward. She gave a small shake of her head as Ruby looked back at her with wide eyes.

"Forget your manners, little bunny?" the custodian sneered at the squirming faunus.

His grip didn't loosen as Velvet dipped into a shallow curtsy, her eyes scrunching in pain as her ear stretched. Weiss felt Ruby tense and pull forward but she held her fast.

"That's more like it. Remember your place, partial."

With a final squeeze and a short, ugly laugh he let her go. Weiss dragged a seething Ruby with her as Velvet stumbled along behind them. Coco was already seated and Weiss took the one opposite, facing her. Ruby sunk into the seat beside Weiss, Velvet taking her place by Coco.

"What was that?" Ruby asked, head jerking towards the custodian.

"What was what?" Coco said coolly.

"He grabbed Velvet, you didn't do anything!"

"Oh? And what was I to do?"

"Stop him hurting her!" Ruby said though clenched teeth.

Coco gave her a wane smile. "Ruby, you're adorable, but there's some truths you need to accept."

"What that's suppose to mean?" Ruby retorted, raising her voice.

Weiss jabbed Ruby with an elbow to get her attention.

"Stop that, you're making a fuss." She said.

"But–"

"And fusses draw _attention_." Weiss stressed, eyes darting between Ruby and the custodian now looking their way. Thankfully Ruby took the hint and followed her gaze. She frowned.

"Sorry, it's just not right." Ruby muttered, crossing her arms and falling back against her seat with a thump.

Weiss looked over at Velvet. Ears hung limp as she stared down at fidgeting hands, showing little resemblance to the delighted girl thrilled with her first real high tea. A glance at Coco and Weiss took note of her clawed hand gripping the armrest, knuckles white, as she peered out the window. Coco didn't expand too much on their unlikely friendship, but Weiss gathered it was more than a passing fancy of a bored rich girl.

Thinking back to yesterday, Weiss found that Velvet was perceptive and quick to voice her thoughts, not a mere doltish and obedient faunus maid she dismissed her as. At first Weiss thought it was foolish to reveal her true character to virtual strangers, especially to one who had difficulty keeping her tongue still. Yet the honesty was refreshing. For a couple of hours Velvet could be herself to others. Weiss could respect that, even if it was a dangerous game they played. _Socialising with the help, what would father think?_ she thought. Weiss blinked.

"Ruby and I planned to have breakfast in the old quarter," Weiss started, testing the words on her tongue, "I know we agreed to split up but you're welcome to join us."

Weiss met Velvet's eyes as she tentatively looked up.

"I know a few places with private booths." Coco said slowly.

"Sounds wonderful, faunus friendly perhaps? I wouldn't want your maidservent left in the damp."

"It would be inconvenient if she got sick."

"Then it's settled." Weiss said simply.

Velvet straightened and adopted her neutral expression – she couldn't keep the sparkle from her eyes though. Weiss was jolted by soft impact on her shoulder. She turned to a bouncing Ruby as she bumped their shoulders together again, a wide grin plastered on her face. Weiss didn't know which one of them was surprised more when she bumped back.

The cabin door banged shut and heighten vibrations worked their way through the cushioned seats. The airship lifts off and, heading across the bay to a city blanketed in mist.

–

Yang batted fruitlessly at the beam of sunlight reflecting off the vanity mirror and into her face. She groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed, collecting a pillow in the progress and vainly attempted to smother herself back to sleep. The faint sounds of traffic filtered through and she pulled the pillow down tighter, attempting to muffle the city's dawn chorus. Yang bolted upright muttering curses. She turned and blearily took in her reflection – a hard nights sleep had left her hair tangled and untamed. Going to bed with damp hair certainly hadn't helped either. _Had to be too lazy to get the hair dryer, good one past Yang._

Yang flopped back down as last night's memories surfaced through the dregs of sleep. Blake. She had left the faunus sitting crossed legged in front the washing machine, dinner cold and forgotten in her lap as she watched the spinning clothes in fascination. Yang smiled as she remembered ears perked forward and tail upright with an adorable little crick at the end. Another vivid memory flashed in her mind and Yang's cheeks burned. She moaned and buried her face in her hands. _Great, just what I needed, more brutish thoughts._

Swinging her legs out of bed, Yang sat up. A deft foot flicked a pair of shorts off the floor and she snatched them out of the air. A quick change and Yang started an attempt to work her hair away from an impression of a haystack. Eyes wandered over to a expansive map of Remnant covering a fair amount of wall. Pins and string trace out a trail across the surface; Vale to Mistral, to Atlas, to Vacuo. All the major cities linked. The 'Great Escape!' is scrawled across the top along side a crudely drawn thermometer, partly coloured in with red marker. Tossing her hairbrush aside and moving closer, Yang traced a finger down from Mistral into the wilds below. Thousands of square miles of virgin territory where the majority of wild faunus made their home. The map lost detail here; no roads, no cities or towns. _No rules, _she thought.

Leaving the room, Yang crept down the hallway and entered the living room. In dim light she can make out Blake curled up on the fold out. She stood for a minute, internally debating if she should wake her guest.

"It's rude to stare, or do humans find that acceptable." Yang jumped at Blake's voice.

"I-I wasn't staring," Yang stammered, "Just wondering if you're awake."

"I am, you can stop checking."

"One way to make sure." Yang said, striding to the window. She yanked the curtains open wide, smirking as Blake hissed in the background.

"That was uncalled for." Blake grumbled, squinting at Yang.

"It sure was. Breakfast?"

Yang's grin widened as flattened ears perked up.

"I could eat."

A short time later and and Yang had two plates heaped with bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns. Blake immediately attacked the meal, furiously stabbing with her fork without pause between chewing.

"What brought you to Vale?" Yang asked, attempting to pick up last nights conversation. Blake swallowed.

"Nothing really," she said with a shrug, "Needed somewhere to stay for a while."

"Nothing? No family in the area? Not even curiosity?"

"Survival." Blake said, pointedly snapping a crisp rasher of bacon in half with her teeth. Yang rolled her eyes and grabbed the ketchup.

"Come on, there must be something else." Yang said encouragingly. Blake's face remained neutral, while one faunus ear folded down in thought.

"Maybe to see a library." Blake finally offered.

Yang grinned. "There we go, was it what you imagined?"

Blake's stony expression cracked as a whimsical look broke though.

"It was, and more. It would take a lifetime to read all those books." She sighed with pleasure. Yang laughed.

"What? It would." Blake grumbled.

"No, it's not that," Yang said waving her off, "It's just good to know you're not totally emotionless."

"I have emotions, I'm-"

"Guarded? Detached? Uptight?" Yang interrupted.

"Stoic. It's a noble quality."

"It's a boring quality."

"And I take it you think being loud and annoying is better?" Blake asked.

"Sure, how else am I suppose to get to know you?" Yang said with an innocent smile.

"Why? What is so interesting about me?" Blake said, narrowing her eyes.

"I dunno, it's what I'm trying to figure out."

"That's... that's ridiculous reasoning." Blake huffed.

"I'm not known for being reasonable." Yang smirked.

Breakfast passed in comfortable silence and Yang cleared the table, waving off Blake's offer to help. Her guest returned to the sofa, curling up with a pile of old magazines to browse. Yang hummed along with the clinking of dishes as she washed up.

"What's your plan for the rest of the day?" Yang called out over her shoulder.

When there was no immediate reply she snagged a dish towel, wiping her hands while walking towards the lounge, almost colliding with Blake as she appeared in the doorway.

"Whoa, I need to put a bell on you." Yang said then slapped a hand over her mouth.

"A bell?" Blake said, tilting her head to the side. Yang lowered her hand.

"Never mind. So, you have any plans?" She asked.

Yang raised an eyebrow as Blake gave a formal bow.

"Thank you for letting me stay and the food. I'll be out of your way shortly." She said, holding her position.

"What?" Yang said, stunned at the odd politeness.

Blake lifted her head. "You're not asking me to go?" She asked.

"No, I wanted to know if you were busy." Yang said slowly.

"Not as such," Blake said hesitantly, "I'll need to find a place to sleep."

"I don't mind if you want to stay a few more nights."

"No," Blake said, shaking her head, "It's not right to impose. I'll be fine."

As Blake turned away Yang placed a hand on her shoulder, halting her. She snatched it away when Blake harshly glared at it. Yang sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

"You won't be imposing, I could use some company. It's only me here until the summer and it's not like I have an active social life. Um, so how about it?" She said, the words tumbling out. Blake's eyes soften, hackles dropping.

"Besides, I didn't say you could stay for free." Yang finished. Blake sighed.

"I don't have any money. And I said I'm not for-"

"Nope, not that," Yang quickly interjected, fighting a creeping blush, "Aura, I want aura training."

"_Mana_? Why? You can use it." Blake said, eyebrow raised.

"Well sure, I can absorb damage, boost myself and do the healing thingy. But I can't do what you do." Yang explained.

"What do I do?"

"You can push aura onto weapons and things. You know, make them tough." Yang said, miming awkwardly with her hands.

"You can't?" Blake scoffed.

"Nope," Yang said, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, "My uncle tried to teach me, I didn't have the knack. Maybe you could help me?" Blake paused, her ears flicking as she mulled Yang's offer over.

"I can," She said carefully, "In exchange I can stay here?"

Yang relaxed, tension she hadn't noticed build up melting away. "Yep! Room and meals, and the entertaining conversation as well." She said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"Oh, joy." Blake said flatly.

"Come on, deal?" Yang stuck out her hand, Blake took it with a firm grip.

"Deal."

Yang's smile beamed as they shook hands. It was an impulsive decision to ask Blake to stay, yet it didn't feel wrong. She couldn't deny it was partly because she wanted to help, not that she found Blake pitiable. More like wanting to offer her a break, a respite. Something she was often denied herself. _Besides, she could use a few more good meal_s, she thought.

"Awesome! I'll finish up while you get dressed then we'll go find somewhere to practice." Yang said, turning back to her task.

"Why do you want learn anyway?" Blake asked. Yang stopped and tapped her chin in thought.

"I'm planning an adventure, travel the world on a motorbike. Figured a women's got to know how to defend herself." She said. Turning back Yang found Blake shrinking into herself, shoulders hunched protectively and faunus features drooping.

"Yes, defend herself." Blake muttered, eyes averted downwards.

Blake suddenly darted off before Yang could recover from her surprise. Timid was not a word she thought would associate with her new house mate. A memory surfaced of a tattered, dirty red cape hanging limply off her sister's slumped shoulders. Supporting her broken wrist, she looked up with dull silver eyes and a sad smile. She groaned and ran fingers through her hair. _That little traitor does not get my sympathy,_ she thought. A rapid knocking on the front door echoed in from the living room. Yang frowned while jogging out to answer it. As she approached, a key could be heard scratching into the lock. _Qrow? He's not supposed to be back for months. _She yanked the door open revealing shocked silver eyes peering out from under a red hood.

"Yang?! What are you doing here?" Ruby said.

Yang slammed the door shut in Ruby's face.

–

"Well, that was rude." Ruby muttered, reaching for the door knob and frowning when it held fast. She went to unlock it again while addressing a shocked Weiss at her side.

"Sorry, she's usually nice when she's not being a stubborn butt." Ruby said.

"Was that your uncle's wife?" Weiss asked. Ruby fumbled the key.

"No!"

"Oh, mistress then. She did seem young."

"Oh Gods, gross. That's my older sister, Weiss!" Ruby gagged.

"Sister? But she's so much... bigger than you." Weiss said. Ruby winced at the attempted diplomatic comparison.

"Half-sister, we have different mothers. And she takes after Dad." Ruby explained. Weiss nodded.

"Half-sister, from your father's mistress?"

"No! No mistress! Stop with the mistresses!" Ruby pleaded.

Weiss went to speak, pausing when Ruby waved a finger at her and gave what she hoped was a menacing look. Weiss closed her mouth. Ruby rewarded her with a brief smile and unlocked the door, easing it open. Yang a stood short way in, arms folded and glaring. Ruby gulped. _Now that's a menacing look. _

"Hey Yang, long time no see." She said with a strained smile, shuffling through the doorway. Yang's eyes narrowed, a red tinge bleeding into her irises. Ruby looked away, rubbing the back of her head. _I guess it takes more than a month for her to cool down_, she thought.

"Yeah, I can see you're still pretty mad. I just-"

"Mad? What could I _possibly_ be mad at?" Yang said through a clenched jaw. Ruby cringed.

"Yang-" Ruby tried before Yang cut her off again.

"Could it be a about a certain sister who went off to prance around with rich brats?" Yang continued, pacing.

Ruby sighed heavily. "It's not-"

"Getting cosy with the high society pricks who bad mouthed Mom?" Ruby prickled at Yang's tone, fists clenching at her side.

"Don't bring-"

Yang spun to face her. "All so she could learn how to be prim little snob and snag a wealthy husband?" She accused. Ruby's felt her face flush with anger.

"That's not it!" She shouted back with a sharp stomp of her foot.

"Yeah, you're right. They'll wouldn't marry a _commoner_. Maybe a career as a mistress then?" Yang sneered. Ruby tilted her head back and groaned at the ceiling.

"Not you too? What is wrong with you people?"

"Ruby, can you hurry this up? We can't risk being apart from Coco too long." Weiss said, gingerly stepping into the apartment like the floor was carpeted in mud. At the same time a faunus appeared out of the shadows of the hallway. She wore a close fitting outfit of leather and felt trim, rustic and handmade. The heavy jacket she's carrying is draped across an armchair as she approached.

"What's going on?" She asked, feline ears swept forward.

Ruby's anger quickly drained with the added audience. She exchanged a pleading glance with Yang, silently declaring a temporary truce. Ruby got a curt nod in return as her sister turned her attention onto Weiss.

"Who's the princess?" Yang asked.

"Weiss Schnee. And it's heiress, seriously can commoner's not tell the difference?" Weiss sighed.

"Well, aren't you just a chip off daddy's trust fund." Yang said with a roll of her eyes.

The faunus stalked up and stopped before Weiss. Peering intently, she leaned forward bringing her level with the heiress.

"It's tamed, isn't it?" Weiss said, taking a step back.

"_Her _name is Blake, princess." Yang said, a warning evident in her voice.

Ruby cast a worried look at Blake but she didn't seem to notice Weiss' rudeness. Instead she was enamoured with the tiara in holding Weiss' ponytail in place.

"Is it a real crown?" Blake asked, eyes wide. Weiss' hand shot up and clutched at the ornament protectively. Ruby quickly stepped in and offered a hand in greeting before Weiss could do actual damage.

"Hi Blake, I'm Ruby Rose. Yang's sister." She said with a smile. Blake straightened making Ruby look up into glinting golden eyes. Blake cocked her head before reaching up and lifting Ruby's hood.

"Your hair... you're a faunus?" Blake asked.

"No, it's a... family thing." Ruby said, eyes flicking to Yang. Blake followed her gaze.

"_Teina..._ different mothers?" Blake questioned.

No – Yes! Different mothers," Ruby said before her brow wrinkled, "Wait, taynah doesn't mean mistress does it?"

"No, why?"

"It's nothing, just good to know there's one sane person here." Ruby said with a shaky laugh.

"Ruby, why are you here?" Yang said, suddenly speaking up.

"I... came to pick something up." Ruby said, avoiding eye contact. Yang pursed her lips.

"Mr Wolf? I think I saw it in the wardrobe the other day..."

"Nope! Not that!" Ruby squeaked, waving wildly.

"She means a weapon." Weiss interjected, foot tapping. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's Mom's rifle. I need it for... school." Ruby said, biting her lip. Yang's other eyebrow shot up.

"For a hunting safari or something? How posh is this school?" She said.

"A _gun_?!" Weiss spluttered, "That's the weapon you planned to bring back?"

"Well, yeah. What else would I have?" Ruby said, shrugging.

"A sword or another family heirloom, of course!"

"It was my Mom's, so _technically_ it's a heirloom. Just not a very old one."

"Ruby," Yang said, snapping her fingers to get her attention, "What on earth do you need the rifle for?" Ruby and Weiss exchanged a look.

"Would you believe it's because fairy tale creatures are real? And one that looked like a demon wolf with a face made of bone tried to eat me?" Ruby asked hopefully. Yang paused.

"No?"

"Then it's for a school project." Ruby said with a nod

"Ruby, I'm not letting you take it." Yang said, crossing her arms.

"But-"

"_No_. Impress your stuck up up friends some other way." Yang said, staring down at Ruby who returned a glare of her own, silver eyes flashing. A squeal of delight broke them out of the showdown.

"She's a Chieftain!" Weiss gushed, bouncing on her toes.

Ruby turned towards Blake standing stiffly to the side, her long black tail puffed up in response to Weiss' outburst. A memory tugged at Ruby, her mother interviewing a faunus, arm stretched up with the microphone, yet he still needed bend down to talk into it. He grinned and popped out impressive claws while his dark tail lazily swayed behind him.

"Wow, you're right – two traits! The mark of a Chieftain! " Ruby exclaimed.

"I'm not! It just happens sometimes!" Blake said, reaching back and grasping her tail protectively. Yang thumped a fist into a open palm.

"That's right! I knew two traits meant something special." She said.

"I'm not special! Or a Chieftain!" Blake protested, scrabbling for her coat.

"But you have a Chieftain parent, right? That's makes you sort of a faunus princess." Ruby said.

"You're not listening!" Blake snapped, ears flattening on top of her head.

"You know, Dr. Watts did an interesting paper on double traits. It's most likely a result of inbreeding." Weiss said.

Silence filled the room and Ruby stared open mouthed at a smug looking Weiss.

"Weiss!" Ruby hissed.

Blake's nose wrinkled. "_Ko koe he tahae iti kuware_!" She said.

Ruby recognised it as Blake's native tongue, but none of the words sounded familiar. From the tone it wasn't anything good.

"I– What, I don't understand?" Weiss said, frowning.

"You're ignorant!" Blake spat.

"I most certainly am not!" Weiss shot back. Standing up straight she placed a hand on her chest, "I was merely-"

"Weiss, please stop. I'm begging you." Ruby said, cutting her off. Weiss huffed.

"Fine. Pretty sensitive for a chimmie." She muttered.

Ruby groaned and covered her face in embarrassment.

"Oh, not cool." Yang said, nostrils flaring.

Blake growled and brushed past Weiss to storm out the open door, her tail trashing low behind her. Yang cursed and tried to catch up.

"Blake! Wait, you shouldn't have to leave." She called out from the doorway. Blake ignored her and marched down the hallway. Yang ducked back in and grabbed a pair of boots. Plopping onto the sofa she struggled to pull them on quickly.

"Argh! You two, leave now." She ordered.

"Fine by me, you've been a poor host." Weiss said, striding for the door.

"Weiss, please." Ruby said following her.

A firm hand on Ruby's shoulder spun her back around. Yang stood with her hand out, expecting.

"What?" Ruby asked, puzzled.

"The key, hand it over." Yang said.

Ruby pulled herself up straight. "Uncle Qrow gave me a copy in case-"

"Give. It. To. Me." Yang said, biting off each word.

Ruby deflated. She fished the key from her pocket before reluctantly handing it over. "Okay, take it. But we need to talk later."

"Sure, have your people contact mine and set something up." Yang said, pushing Ruby out the door and firmly closed it, twisting the knob a couple times to make sure it was locked. Ruby watched her sister jog away without a goodbye. Stubborn pride prevented Ruby from calling out her own.

"Well, they were quite rude." Weiss quipped beside her, "The faunus was one thing, but I do hope you remind your sister and how treat her betters."

Ruby could only stare.


End file.
